Una sombra en las calles de Londres
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "A Shadow on the Streets of London", un fic de Random Phantom, continuación de "El caso del fantasma vengativo" ("The Case of the Vengeful Ghost").
1. Capítulo 1

**1**

A través de la ventana, Holmes contemplaba con expresión meditabunda las calles empedradas de Baker Street. Estaban a finales de enero, y aunque la mayor parte de la nieve invernal ya se había derretido, el ambiente aún era frío y gris, había una gélida humedad en el aire y un hielo traicionero bajo los pies. En todo el tiempo que había pasado en Europa durante su hiato, lo único que no había echado de menos era el frío del invierno.

El gran detective se apartó de la ventana y regresó junto a la chimenea, ajustándose la bata. Se sentó en su butaca, cogió su vaso de brandy vacío, lo examinó con atención y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa. Luego cogió su pipa, jugueteó con ella y la dejó también, sumiéndose, alicaído, en la contemplación del fuego.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que él y Watson volvieran de Dartmoor, tras resolver el segundo caso en el que sir Henry Baskerville se había visto involucrado. Habían regresado triunfantes, desmontada la farsa del esqueleto que había estado acosando al pobre hombre. Holmes esperaba que Londres lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y un buen montón de casos para escoger. Pero se había equivocado; no había nada, ni siquiera una opulenta solterona con un perro faldero perdido o un novio desolado abandonado por su prometida.

Holmes suspiró, hundiéndose aún más en la silla. Ya podía sentir cómo se clavaban en su nuca los colmillos del perro negro de la depresión. ¡Oh, cómo detestaba la inactividad!

El tiempo tenía la culpa, Holmes estaba seguro de ello. La niebla, húmeda, glacial y omnipresente, tenía a media ciudad temblando en la cama, presa de la gripe, el catarro, la bronquitis o cosas peores, mientras que la otra media apenas se dejaba ver. Eso incluía al elemento delictivo. Holmes lanzó otro suspiro desolado, que se apagó hasta convertirse en un gruñido sordo en el fondo de su garganta. Había pensado en dedicar su tiempo a un experimento químico diseñado para facilitar la detección de los restos de pólvora, pero carecía de cierto componente y no sentía el menor deseo de aventurarse fuera en un día tan desagradable.

Se oyó un suave clic y la mente de Holmes registró distraídamente que la puerta principal se había abierto y vuelto a cerrar. Esperó, por un breve instante, que se tratara de un cliente, pero unos pasos familiares, aunque cansados, en las escaleras le hicieron hundirse aún más en su butaca. Oyó que Watson se detenía ante la puerta, sofocando una tos. Holmes comprendió que el doctor intentaba decidir si entraba en la sala o subía a su habitación. También comprendió que, a menos que decidiera combatir la melancolía sumergiéndose prematuramente en el olvido con su solución al siete por ciento hasta que se presentara un nuevo caso, no quería estar solo.

—¡Watson! —gritó—. ¡Haga el favor de dejar de acechar detrás de la puerta y venga a calentarse junto al fuego!

Se oyó otra tos ahogada que bien podría haber sido una risotada, y la puerta de la sala se abrió. Watson la cerró enseguida, bloqueando el paso a la helada corriente que lo había seguido desde la calle. Dejó su maletín junto a la puerta y fue hacia su butaca cuidando sus andares, como hacía siempre que intentaba disimular su cojera. Tomó asiento, se permitió exhalar un leve suspiro y estiró las piernas, colocándolas sobre la banqueta.

—Veo que ha pasado junto al río —dijo Holmes con indiferencia tras echar un vistazo a las salpicaduras de barro en el dobladillo de sus pantalones—, seguramente para atender los males de los más pobres. Hoy ha tenido que arreglar una fractura; veo restos de yeso en sus uñas. Probablemente, algún desdichado resbaló en el hielo. No le han pagado bien por sus desvelos, puesto que no se ha detenido en ningún bar ni club de camino a casa, y se marchó tan temprano esta mañana que no me cabe duda de que también ha pasado parte del tiempo en el hospital.

—Ha acertado en todo, como de costumbre —sonrió Watson, aunque no había calidez en sus ojos—. Muchos miembros del personal del hospital son ahora sus pacientes. Hay una cepa de gripe especialmente virulenta este invierno…

—…que usted, mi querido amigo, va a pillar si no se cuida —lo reprendió Holmes—. En serio, ¡debe de haber otros médicos en la ciudad capaces de ayudar!

—¿En esta época del año? No los suficientes, Holmes. Ni por asomo… —suspiró Watson, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la silla.

Holmes observó atentamente al doctor. Su estancia en Dartmoor había sido ardua para ambos, aunque a él no le había tocado pasar varias horas perdido en el páramo, en medio de la nieve, como al pobre Watson. El doctor había regresado a Londres con un persistente resfriado y un montón de trabajo que habría provocado la envidia de Holmes si se hubiera tratado de su especialidad.

Watson tosió, soñoliento, ya medio adormilado en su butaca. Holmes se levantó despacio y fue hacia el mueble-bar para coger un par de vasos. Acababa de comenzar a llenar el primero cuando oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal. Vaciló un instante, escuchando a la señora Hudson acudir a la llamada, y siguió con su tarea, decidido a esperar para ver qué auspicios traería esa visita. ¡Tal vez un caso…!

Se dio la vuelta al oír abrirse la puerta de la sala. La señora Hudson entró a toda prisa.

—Siento molestarlo, señor —dijo con auténtico pesar—, pero hay un joven que desea ver al doctor Watson y está terriblemente alterado…

—Ya veo —dijo Holmes con voz serena, pese a sentir morir sus esperanzas—. ¿Watson?

El doctor lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, pero ya se estaba levantando.

—Hágalo pasar, por favor.

La señora Hudson asintió y se apartó, dejando paso a un hombre delgado y pálido, de metro ochenta, cabello trigueño y movimientos rápidos y furtivos. Sus ojos azules saltaban de Holmes a Watson sin parar, y parecía a punto de caer de rodillas en actitud suplicante, mientras extendía hacia ellos, sin llegar a tocarlos, sus sucias manos.

—Tranquilícese, Harry —dijo Watson con amabilidad—. Por dios, ¿qué le pasa? Holmes, éste es Harry Frederickson, un estibador que trabaja en el río.

—Señor —dijo Harry, saludando a Holmes con la cabeza antes de volver hacia Watson su mirada implorante—. Doctor, es Molly… mi esposa, señor… está mal otra vez, su pecho… se cayó y… y no podía levantarse y… y los niños…

Watson asintió con rapidez.

—Será mejor ir allí. Holmes, no sé cuánto…

—Tenga cuidado, Watson —respondió Holmes, sosteniendo con cuidado el brandy en una mano.

Watson asintió y le dedicó una breve sonrisa, cogió su sombrero, su abrigo, su maletín y su bastón y siguió rápidamente al estibador escaleras abajo.

A través de la ventana, Holmes vio cómo el doctor llamaba a un coche (cuya tarifa seguramente apenas podía permitirse) para llegar junto a su paciente lo antes posible. Holmes lanzó un suspiro. Por lo general, los pobres prescindían de los médicos hasta que era demasiado tarde, ante la imposibilidad de pagar sus servicios. En su opinión, debería haber algún tipo de disposición nacional para estas cosas. Tomó nota mental de mencionárselo a su hermano, el de la vocación política, en algún momento…

Se apartó de la ventana, aburrido. Quizá no estaría mal sumergirse en el olvido durante unas horas…


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Ya hacía un buen rato que Holmes había salido de su autoinducido estado catatónico y se relajaba bebiendo junto al fuego y leyendo una monografía (que él mismo había escrito y publicado bajo seudónimo años atrás) sobre el arte de identificar la dirección de un golpe por las salpicaduras de sangre en la pared u otra superficie plana, cuando oyó que volvían a llamar a la puerta principal. Hacía poco que el reloj de la chimenea había dado la una, y una ligera aunque persistente lluvia helada ejecutaba un _staccato_ en los cristales de la ventana.

Los pasos en las escaleras sonaban más pesados, más lentos, y Holmes experimentó una punzada de preocupación al oír a Watson detenerse dos veces mientras subía. Recordó que Watson había tomado un coche aquella tarde para ir al río a atender a su paciente, y se le ocurrió que, probablemente, el doctor se había quedado sin dinero para pagar el viaje de vuelta. Así que había tenido que volver andando con aquel tiempo tan frío y espantoso. Holmes se recriminó el no habérsele ocurrido deslizar un o dos soberanos en la cartera del doctor.

Se levantó con la intención de ir a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, cambió de idea y se dispuso a servirle una copa. Watson soltó en silencio su maletín, se quitó lentamente el abrigo y el sombrero con movimientos rígidos, dejó su bastón en el paragüero junto a la puerta y, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular su cojera, fue hasta su butaca y se acomodó en ella.

Holmes se acercó a él y le tendió el vaso en silencio. Watson lo aceptó murmurando un "gracias" y Holmes volvió a sentarse en la otra silla.

—Lo siento mucho, mi querido amigo —dijo al fin con voz queda.

—Poco podía hacer —suspiró Watson, con la voz enronquecida por el aire invernal—. La pobre mujer murió aproximadamente una hora después de mi llegada. Dos de sus hijos también están enfermos. Uno se recuperará, pero el más pequeño…

Watson se interrumpió, meneó la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de brandy. Intentó ocultar una mueca de dolor al tragar y reprimió un escalofrío. Tenía la ropa mojada por la lluvia, el rostro pálido y sombras oscuras bajo los ojos, provocadas por el agotamiento. Holmes deseó ser él quien estuviera tan ocupado y Watson el que tuviera todo aquel tiempo libre para descansar y recuperarse, porque lo necesitaba de veras…

—Quizá debería ir a cambiarse de ropa, mi querido amigo —le sugirió con suavidad.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Watson, adormilado, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por moverse.

Holmes aguardó un momento y luego volvió a levantarse. Retiró el vaso medio vacío de los laxos dedos del doctor antes de que se le cayera y lo puso sobre la mesita que separaba ambas butacas, a su alcance. A continuación, fue a su habitación, cogió una de las mantas de la cama, envolvió con ella las piernas de Watson y luego avivó un poco el fuego. Satisfecho con el resultado de sus esfuerzos, volvió a acomodarse junto a la lámpara y siguió leyendo mientras su amigo dormía bajo el cálido resplandor de la chimenea.


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

Holmes despertó bruscamente al oír las suaves campanadas del reloj de la chimenea, y le sorprendió descubrir que también él se había quedado dormido en la silla. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, estirándose para librarse de la rigidez y los calambres provocados por haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda, y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí se lavó y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Ya refrescado, regresó a la salita, donde Watson aún dormía con la mejilla apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca. Holmes pensó en llamar a la señora Hudson para que les preparara el desayuno pero, al reparar en que sólo eran las seis y media de la mañana, dudó que eso le hiciera gracia.

Se paseó lentamente por la habitación, y le alegró notar que la oscura depresión de los últimos días parecía estar cediendo. Consideró hacer un viaje a la biblioteca, y se le ocurrió que quizá podría ir disfrazado. Detestaba ser reconocido en público, algo que nunca le había ocurrido tan a menudo desde que los periódicos decidieron armar todo aquel fastidioso alboroto con su supuesta muerte y posterior resurrección.

Holmes frunció el ceño; lo cierto era que le vendría bien una taza de café, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se hacía. Se preguntó si valdría la pena arriesgarse a recibir una buena reprimenda por parte de su estimada casera a cambio de disfrutar de los beneficios de una taza de café caliente en una mañana tan fría.

Por hacer algo, alimentó el fuego moribundo hasta que las llamas volvieron a danzar en la chimenea, calentando paulatinamente la sala. Watson se agitó en la silla, incómodo, y tosió. Se revolvió con un gemido y, lentamente, despertó.

—Mis disculpas, Watson —dijo Holmes—. No debí permitir que se quedara dormido en la silla…

—Estoy bien, Holmes —respondió Watson, con un aspecto y una voz que indicaban todo lo contrario—. Espero que usted, al menos, haya dormido algo.

—Un poco, viejo amigo —contestó Holmes con una vaga sonrisa—. Me temo que es un poco temprano para el desayuno, pero quizá un vaso de agua…

—Por favor —asintió Watson, estremeciéndose al tiempo que sofocaba una tos—. Aquí dentro hace un frío horrible.

—Pronto se caldeará —le aseguró Holmes, tendiéndole un vaso de agua de la jarra del aparador. Luego, echó otra paletada de carbón al fuego, por si no hubiera suficiente—. Estaba pensando en acercarme a la biblioteca esta mañana y luego, tal vez, ir a almorzar al _Mancini_ , si le apetece acompañarme.

—Puede que al almuerzo, si mi ronda me lo permite —repuso Watson. Tosió y tomó un sorbo de agua.

Holmes abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un tremendo alboroto procedente de la calle. Se oyó un fuerte crujido, y luego un griterío hendió el aire de la mañana. Holmes se había girado en cuanto escuchó el primer sonido y cruzó la habitación con tres rápidas zancadas para mirar a través de los cristales la calle brumosa. Watson, que había tenido que agarrarse a la chimenea para acabar de levantarse de la silla, se acercó también a la ventana, tosiendo y tambaleándose. Al parecer, la carreta del lechero había chocado con un cabriolé en medio de la niebla.

—Dios bendito —murmuró Watson, apartándose de la ventana—. Mi maletín… ¿Dónde está mi maletín?

—Junto a la puerta —respondió Holmes con aire ausente. Luego se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya había salido por la puerta y bajado la mitad de las escaleras—. ¡No, Watson…!

Corrió tras el doctor y se zambulló en la gélida niebla matutina que se aferraba a las calles adoquinadas. Watson ya se había quitado la chaqueta para cubrir con ella al aturdido lechero, a quien el impacto había arrancado del pescante y arrojado al suelo. En cuanto al cochero, era obvio que estaba muerto. No llevaba pasajeros; probablemente se dirigía a algún sitio a comenzar su turno. Por el respetable aspecto del carruaje y el espacioso portaequipajes, Holmes dedujo que debía de tener un buen destino en alguna estación de tren…

Algunos viandantes se habían detenido a contemplar el accidente, embobados. Holmes agarró a un joven y le ordenó ir corriendo a buscar otro coche para llevar al herido al hospital. Dos obreros de aspecto fornido se encargaron de tranquilizar a los caballos, y los vehículos accidentados pronto fueron retirados de la carretera.

Watson hizo su trabajo con celeridad; vendó las heridas del hombre sin dejar de hablarle ni un momento, hasta que un coche acudió a rescatarlo. Mientras Watson observaba cómo su paciente quedaba a buen recaudo en su interior, Holmes se apresuró a pagar al conductor antes de que el doctor tuviera tiempo de hacerlo. El lechero, que no sufría heridas serias, partió rumbo al hospital.

—Dijo que un hombre apareció delante de su carreta, haciendo que el caballo se metiera en el camino del cabriolé —explicó rápidamente Watson—. Ese hombre, de quien sólo me describió el cabello, castaño claro, estaba parado debajo de nuestra ventana y llevaba ahí un rato. Jeremiah, el lechero, lo había estado observando mientras hacía su ronda por esta calle. Dijo que parecía estar esperando… y que, de pronto, se lanzó delante de la carreta, gritándole al caballo como un loco y asustando tanto a la pobre bestia que la obligó a meterse en el camino del cabriolé. Quienquiera que fuese, ha desaparecido…

—¿Alguien vio lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Holmes a los curiosos.

Pero éstos ya se dispersaban, pues no había nada más que ver. Holmes observó, con expresión hosca, cómo desaparecían sus figuras en la niebla, dejándolos solos en la carretera.

Watson se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger su equipo, desparramado sobre los adoquines, para devolverlo a su maletín. Holmes aguardó, contemplando la calle, intentando sin éxito atisbar algo entre la niebla. Acabada su tarea, Watson cerró el maletín, tosió y soltó una risita consciente de sus limitaciones.

—Holmes, viejo amigo, ¿le importaría…?

—No necesita pedírmelo, mi querido Watson —respondió Holmes, tendiéndole la mano y ayudándolo a ponerse afanosamente en pie—. Vamos, debemos volver dentro. Está usted helado hasta el tuétano, y este aire tan húmedo no nos hace ningún bien…

Watson estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando Holmes se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Watson lo imitó sin mucho brío. Unos cascos resonaban estruendosamente sobre los adoquines; se acercaba un caballo, y a una velocidad peligrosa.

—¡Cuidado, Watson! —gritó Holmes, lanzándose impulsivamente hacia el doctor.

Cayeron en el bordillo justo cuando un jinete pasaba galopando frenéticamente ante ellos. Desapareció en la niebla, en medio de locas carcajadas. Holmes lanzó una mirada furiosa al hombre (porque era un hombre), y aunque no pudo verle el rostro, grabó en su memoria su cabello castaño claro, sus hombros encorvados y la excelente destreza ecuestre que demostraba controlando al encabritado corcel.

—¿Está herido, Watson? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

—E…estoy… bien… —respondió Watson, sin aliento, intentando incorporarse—. Dios mío, Holmes… ¿Quién era ése?

—No le vi la cara —contestó Holmes, pensativo, ayudándolo a levantarse—. Pero… creo que es alguien que conocemos. Ese interés en hacernos salir a una hora tan temprana… Nos ha estado observando, Watson. Él sabía que al menos uno de nosotros estaba despierto cuando vio que se avivaba el fuego e iluminaba la habitación. Pero las deducciones pueden esperar, querido amigo; ¡aquí está usted, temblando en mangas de camisa, mientras yo doy rienda suelta a mi paranoia! Vamos, hay que llevarlo dentro…


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

Holmes cogió el maletín con una mano, sostuvo al doctor con la otra, y emprendieron el regreso a casa. Evidentemente, el ruido había despertado a la señora Hudson, que asomó la cabeza, adormilada, por la puerta de su habitación, preguntando qué había ocurrido.

—Un accidente de tráfico —le dijo Holmes—. El doctor Watson estuvo atendiendo al herido, y le aseguro que ahí fuera hace un frío terrible. ¿Sería tan amable de prepararnos café?

—Por supuesto, señor Holmes. ¡Ahora mismo!

Holmes sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en Watson, que se dirigía hacia las escaleras con dolorosa dificultad. Holmes se adelantó e, ignorando sus protestas, cogió al doctor por el brazo y lo ayudó a subir hasta la sala de estar.

—Y ahora, siéntese aquí, junto al fuego…

Watson se dejó caer en la butaca sin poner objeciones, incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo sus escalofríos. Había perdido la chaqueta; se la había dejado al lechero para mantenerlo caliente cuando partió en el coche. Su camisa estaba empapada a causa de la niebla matutina, los charcos de lluvia y el hielo derretido sobre el que había aterrizado tan abruptamente cuando Holmes lo apartó del camino del malintencionado jinete. Sus pantalones también estaban mojados por haber estado arrodillado en el suelo, y le dolía tanto la pierna que dejó escapar un fuerte gemido al colocar los pies sobre la banqueta.

Tras llevar a cabo un autodiagnóstico y decidir que en realidad se encontraba bien, Watson se frotó las manos, tratando de devolver la circulación a sus dedos. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y entonces descubrió que no podía parar.

Finalmente, consiguió respirar y, cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada de Holmes, que lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. El detective le tendió un vaso de agua que Watson tomó agradecido con manos temblorosas. Bebió a sorbitos para no desencadenar otro ataque de tos.

—Mi querido amigo —dijo Holmes con voz queda—, no creo que deba ir a hacer su ronda esta mañana. No está bien…

—¿Y quién la hará, entonces?

—Seguro que sus colegas podrán repartirse su trabajo durante unos días —respondió Holmes con voz amable pero firme—. Tome, aquí tengo su bata. Haga el favor de quitarse esa camisa mojada.

Watson rezongó algo por lo bajo, se levantó de mala gana y se quitó rápidamente la camisa, pero agradeció poder ponerse la bata, cálida y seca, tras lo cual volvió a acomodarse en su butaca, tosiendo ásperamente tras un pañuelo. En ese momento, la señora Hudson irrumpió en la estancia portando una bandeja con café y tostadas.

—Les prepararé un desayuno más adecuado a una hora más razonable —les dijo—. Dios mío, doctor, está muy pálido. ¿Era usted a quien he oído toser? ¿Debo llamar a un médico, señor Holmes?

—No será necesario —repuso Watson, adelantándose a Holmes—. Bastante ocupados están ya con casos mucho más serios que el mío. No es más que un resfriado. Un día de descanso y me pondré bien.

—Gracias, señora Hudson —añadió Holmes, contemplando el tan ansiado café.

La casera asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin duda dispuesta a volver a meterse en la cama durante un rato más. Watson hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Holmes lo devolvió a su asiento y se dispuso a servir el café. Le llevó una taza a Watson, que la aceptó con gratitud, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que estuvo a punto de derramarla. Holmes fingió no darse cuenta, pero Watson se maldijo en voz baja por aquella pequeña muestra de debilidad y se esforzó por controlar sus temblores.

A Holmes le preocupaba la facilidad con la que Watson había cedido a su sugerencia de tomarse un día de descanso. Eso demostraba lo mal que debía encontrarse el generalmente obstinado doctor.

Permanecieron sentados en un agradable silencio durante un rato, roto sólo por la tos de Watson y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Era ya una hora casi razonable para pedirle a la señora Hudson el desayuno y más café cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta principal, fuertes e impacientes. Holmes apretó los dientes y echó un vistazo a Watson, esperando, esta vez por razones menos egoístas, que no se tratara de otra emergencia médica. Oyó a la señora Hudson acudir a abrir la puerta, luego unos pasos rápidos y familiares en la escalera, y la enjuta figura del inspector Lestrade irrumpió en la habitación. Holmes se levantó rápidamente para saludarlo mientras el inspector se tomaba un instante para recuperar el aliento. Había corrido, pero no venía de muy lejos; Holmes reconoció en sus zapatos el característico barro gris de Baker Street.

—Lestrade —saludó al recién llegado, mientras la señora Hudson retiraba los restos del anterior desayuno y se marchaba a toda prisa—. Ha tenido que atender un incidente cerca de aquí y algo en la naturaleza de sus circunstancias lo ha dejado perplejo. Imagino que el escenario está cerca, y que es reciente. En la manga lleva sangre que aún no se ha secado porque le estuvo buscando el pulso a algún pobre desdichado…

—…¡que aún podría salvarse si usted y el doctor Watson fueran tan amables de acompañarme! —exclamó Lestrade, impaciente—. Se lo explicaré por el camino. ¡Por favor, debemos darnos prisa!

Holmes echó mano del sombrero y del abrigo, mientras Watson, a pocos pasos de él, sustituía la bata por su camisa, ya seca, sin perder tiempo en buscar una nueva. No fue hasta llegar a la calle y escuchar los ásperos jadeos de Watson que Holmes comprendió que aquello no había sido muy buena idea. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Watson lo interrumpió.

—¿Por dónde, inspector? —preguntó, dirigiéndole a Holmes una mirada de advertencia.

—Por aquí, caballeros. ¡Síganme!


	5. Capítulo 5

**5**

Lestrade los guió por Baker Street a través de diversas callejuelas, hasta toparse con una macabra escena. Un anciano yacía en el suelo, gimiendo, gravemente herido, a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de sangre. Watson fue inmediatamente hacia él y, apoyándose en su bastón, se arrodilló a su lado con esfuerzo. Abrió su ya mermado maletín y se puso manos a la obra, limpiando y vendando sus heridas.

—La mayoría de los cortes son superficiales, no demasiado profundos —informó mientras trabajaba—. Creo que estas heridas fueron hechas con un cuchillo muy afilado…

—O un escalpelo —añadió Holmes, en un tono pensativo y ominoso a la vez.

—Vamos a traer la ambulancia del Yard para llevarlo al hospital —les dijo Lestrade—. Creíamos que se trataba de un intento fallido de robo, pero entonces salió el sol y vimos eso…

Holmes se volvió hacia la pared que Lestrade señalaba y enarcó lentamente una ceja. Desplomada junto al muro, semioculta tras una pila de cajas podridas, había otra figura, aparentemente una mujer. Holmes se inclinó sobre ella para verla mejor y, cuando sus agudos ojos distinguieron sus facciones entre las sombras del callejón, no pudo contener un grito ahogado.

El largo cabello castaño de tan femínea apariencia no era más que una peluca… y la figura aparentemente femenina era, en realidad, un esqueleto con un vestido de seda amarillo.

X X X

—Su nombre es doctor James Buckhannon —informó Holmes poco después, mientras se paseaba por la sala de Baker Street—. Es un asesino despiadado que mata por dinero. En un principio se centraba en pacientes ancianos, a los que estafaba o mataba, hasta que se empezó a sospechar de él y huyó de la región. Nos lo encontramos hace poco más de una semana, cuando intentaba asustar a sir Henry Baskerville para que abandonara el hogar de sus ancestros. Creo que pretendía robarle. Fue arrestado hace unos días y sentenciado a cinco años…

—Lo comprobaré con la policía local —dijo Lestrade—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda decirme?

—Muchas cosas, inspector, pero dudo que entienda la relevancia de la mayoría de ellas, así que me limitaré a una mera descripción física. Mide alrededor de un metro ochenta, ojos azul grisáceos y porte distinguido. Es diestro y se muerde las uñas hasta la raíz. Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla y el cabello castaño claro, aunque en ocasiones recurre a disfraces baratos y podría habérselo oscurecido, como cuando lo conocimos. Tiene acento de Derbyshire, una educación tan buena como la de cualquier médico y suele llevar armas encima, incluyendo una pistola, aunque es un pésimo tirador. Es esbelto, un excelente jinete y tiene cierta afición a la bebida. Es violento y despiadado, pero detesta la confrontación. Escoge víctimas débiles, o busca incapacitarlas antes de atacar.

—Estaremos atentos —dijo Lestrade con sequedad—. ¿Qué hay del esqueleto?

—Entierre a esa infeliz —dijo Holmes, indiferente—. Ya he deducido todo lo necesario de ella. Es la misma marioneta que utilizó para aterrorizar al pobre sir Henry Baskerville hace sólo una semana.

—¿Ese Buckhannon no querrá vengarse de usted, por casualidad? —preguntó Lestrade, entornando levemente los ojos.

Holmes lanzó una breve carcajada.

—Mi querido amigo, ¿de dónde ha sacado esa idea? Vamos; hágame saber si se ha escapado. Bien podría ser un malévolo bromista que ha oído hablar del caso y busca ponernos nerviosos. No lo conseguirá. ¡Que tenga un buen día, inspector!

Lestrade asintió y salió murmurando una despedida. Tras verlo partir, Holmes se volvió hacia Watson. Éste, que se había excusado para ir a cambiarse nuevamente de ropa, se encontraba ahora sentado en el sofá con la bata puesta.

—Usted ya sabe que Buckhannon debe de haberse escapado y que busca vengarse de usted —dijo Watson con voz queda—. Debe tener cuidado, Holmes. Es un hombre peligroso.

—Soy consciente de ello, Watson —respondió Holmes, paseándose lentamente por la habitación—. Pero usted también debería ser cauto. Creo que fue Buckhannon quien orquestó el accidente de esta mañana y quien intentó arrollarnos con el caballo. Debemos vigilar y estar alerta.

Watson mostró su acuerdo con un asentimiento, y de pronto se vio aquejado por otro golpe de tos que lo dejó sin aliento. Holmes lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Watson agitó una mano, restándole importancia.

—Estoy bien, Holmes —le aseguró—. No es nada… Só… sólo necesito un momento p…

Un nuevo ataque le impidió acabar, y Holmes, alarmado, miró a su alrededor, vio el maletín de cuero negro del doctor y se lanzó hacia él. Lo llevó rápidamente al sofá y lo abrió.

—Seguro que aquí hay algo que usted prescribiría a un paciente en sus mismas circunstancias —dijo—. Se lo imploro, mi querido amigo, tome algo, lo que sea, y descanse… No, no tiene que subir las escaleras, mi cama está mucho más cerca.

—¿Con todos esos siniestros retratos contemplándome? —jadeó Watson—. No, creo que el sofá servirá, si no le estorbo…

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Holmes, viendo cómo Watson sacaba del maletín un frasco grande y marrón, casi vacío—. Pensaba ir al estanco esta tarde. Al volver, pasaré por la farmacia, si quiere que le traiga algo… Voy a buscar tinta y pluma; debe tener una lista de las cosas que necesita reponer…

Watson se limitó a sonreír, tomó un sorbito de la medicina que contenía el frasco y lo puso a un lado con cuidado para tenderse en el sofá. Le entregó a Holmes una lista con los suministros que había ido agotando durante los últimos días y le dijo que tomara el dinero de su cartera. Holmes aceptó, sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo y, antes de irse, cogió una manta y la extendió sobre Watson con esmero.

—Descanse un poco, doctor —le dijo—. No creo que tarde más de treinta minutos.

—Tenga cuidado, Holmes —murmuró Watson, soñoliento—. Buckhannon está ahí fuera… Por favor, tenga cuidado…

—Lo tendré, Watson. Ahora, descanse. Hasta luego; nos veremos a la hora de almorzar.

Holmes se alejó, se puso el abrigo y, cuando volvió a mirar a Watson, sonrió; éste ya estaba dormido antes de que él saliera de la habitación.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6**

Watson despertó algo más tarde, presa de un ataque de tos que lo dejó tembloroso y sin aliento. Destapó su medicina con manos vacilantes y tomó un pequeño sorbo; quedaba tan poca que no quería desperdiciarla. No había garantías de que quedaran existencias en la farmacia, especialmente con la potencial epidemia que azotaba la ciudad.

La farmacia… Watson posó los ojos en el reloj de la chimenea y frunció el ceño; sólo había dormido alrededor de una hora, pero Holmes debería haber vuelto hacía rato.

Se sentó despacio, aguardó a que remitiera el vértigo que lo había asaltado y se levantó. El sombrero y el abrigo de Holmes no estaban en la percha, y en la mesa no había ningún paquete que sugiriera que había regresado y vuelto a salir.

La inquietud se agitó en el fondo de su mente sin una razón lógica; no era la primera vez que Holmes salía por unos minutos y volvía horas después tras encontrarse un personaje interesante al que seguir, o entretenerse ayudando a algún agente del Yard. Sin embargo, si realmente Buckhannon estaba al acecho en las calles, Watson no podía evitar preocuparse.

Se acercó a la ventana; el tiempo seguía siendo aborrecible y no había ni rastro de Holmes entre los escasos grupos de gente que deambulaba por las calles. Watson suspiró y frunció el ceño; el estanco no estaba muy lejos y la farmacia estaba aún más cerca… No se quedaría tranquilo hasta haber ido a ambos lugares. Se quitó la bata y se puso la chaqueta, el abrigo, la bufanda y el sombrero. Cogió su bastón más recio, se levantó el cuello y salió a la calle, mojada por la lluvia.

Como la farmacia estaba más cerca, fue allí primero, y su preocupación creció cuando el farmacéutico le dijo que no había visto al señor Holmes en toda la mañana ni recordaba haberlo visto pasar frente a la ventana; aunque, por otro lado, había tenido un día muy ajetreado.

—Si lo ve, ¿querrá decirle que pasé por aquí? —preguntó Watson con voz ronca, intentando ahogar una tos con poco éxito—. Parece que nos hemos… perdido mutuamente en la calle…

—Por supuesto, doctor —asintió el farmacéutico con una vaga sonrisa—. Ah, y ya que está aquí… quizá debería llevarse algún jarabe para esa tos.

Watson vaciló, y luego decidió que, aunque Holmes pasara más tarde por allí, dos frascos de jarabe para la tos se agotarían enseguida con aquel tiempo.

—Sí, gracias… —asintió.

Pagó al hombre y deslizó la botella en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Salió de la tienda y, agachando la cabeza contra el viento helado y la persistente llovizna, recorrió a zancadas las calles siguientes hasta llegar al estanco favorito de Holmes.

El hombre del mostrador asintió ante su pregunta.

—Estuvo aquí antes, hace alrededor de una hora —dijo, rascándose la espesa barba con aire pensativo—. Cuando se fue, estuvo a punto de chocar con otro tipo. Al parecer se conocían, porque subieron juntos a un coche y se dirigieron a Baker Street, o eso me pareció…

—Gracias —dijo Watson, tocándose levemente el borde del sombrero—. Me ha sido muy útil. Probablemente me lo crucé por el camino.

Watson salió de la tienda convencido de que no había forma de que hubiera podido cruzarse con Holmes sin darse cuenta. El trayecto en coche de allí a Baker Street era corto, y si Holmes había estado en la tienda hacía una hora, no habría tardado tanto en volver a casa.

Watson echó a andar lentamente por la calle, sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué podría haberle ocurrido al detective. Sinceramente, esperaba que el hombre con el que Holmes se había topado en la calle fuera un amigo; la alternativa era demasiado terrible para imaginarla siquiera. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, una voz persistente le recordaba que Holmes tenía muy, muy pocos amigos…

De regreso en Baker Street, descubrió que el breve trayecto lo había dejado exhausto, y subió las escaleras con cansancio. Entró en la sala y encontró a la señora Hudson esforzándose por desempolvar la abarrotada repisa de la chimenea.

—¡Oh! Buenas tardes, doctor —dijo, radiante—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bastante bien, gracias —respondió él del modo más convincente que pudo—. ¿Ha sabido algo de Holmes? Salió hace un rato y no ha vuelto…

—No, a menos que esa carta sea suya —respondió la señora Hudson haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa.

Watson cruzó la habitación y cogió la nota.

—Tiene usted todo el aspecto de necesitar una bebida caliente y unas cuantas horas de descanso, si no le importa que se lo diga…

Watson abrió la boca para pronunciar una cortés réplica, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al leer el contenido de la carta. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que la señora Hudson le estaba hablando y se obligó a regresar al presente.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, distraído, esbozando una sonrisa vacilante.

—He dicho que quizá deba usted sentarse —repitió amablemente la señora Hudson—. Se ha puesto terriblemente pálido, doctor…

—Estoy bien, señora Hudson, de veras… No, no voy a tomar el té, gracias, necesito volver a salir unos minutos… Sí, me temo que es importante, gracias…

La ajetreada casera salió por fin y Watson se dejó caer pesadamente en su butaca, contemplando la nota que tenía entre las manos. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero luego se obligó a tomarse un momento. Se armó de valor y comenzó a aplicar a la nota el método deductivo de Holmes lo mejor que pudo.

La caligrafía era pulcra, educada, escrita con una firme mano diestra. El papel era común y corriente, o eso le pareció a Watson. No había marcas distintivas, ni manchas, y la claridad con la que el autor se expresaba lo hizo sospechar que lo había hecho sin prisas. Las arrugas del papel podrían indicar que la carta había pasado cierto tiempo en un bolsillo antes de ser entregada en Baker Street. Watson lanzó un gruñido; eso significaba que todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado y ejecutado… literalmente, si tomaba la decisión errónea.

Se levantó despacio. Debía tomar una decisión.

Sólo cuando ya se había puesto el abrigo y el sombrero, metido el revólver de servicio en el bolsillo y cogido su bastón del paragüero, comprendió que ya había elegido su curso de acción. También comprendió que en realidad no tenía otra elección.

Se metió la nota en el bolsillo, salió a toda prisa de la casa y llamó a un coche. A él, y a Holmes, les quedaba muy poco tiempo…


	7. Capítulo 7

**7**

El coche cruzó las calles empedradas dando bandazos, tirado por un caballo frenéticamente fustigado por su amo a instancias de Watson, pese a lo húmedo y resbaladizo que estaba el suelo. Aun así pareció tardar una eternidad en alcanzar la ribera, donde Watson pidió bajar. Acto seguido, el doctor se internó en un callejón, siguiendo las instrucciones que había memorizado, aunque aún llevara la nota en el bolsillo.

Las palabras acudían espontáneamente a su mente mientras avanzaba a toda prisa, su respiración convertida en breves y bruscos jadeos en un intento de contener la tos y concentrarse en su tarea.

 _Mi querido doctor_ , decía la nota. _Le ofrezco una elección sencilla. Su amigo Holmes se encuentra disfrutando de mi hospitalidad en mi refugio de la ribera. Puede reunirse con nosotros y morir a su lado, o esperar a que yo vaya a matarlo cuando se me antoje. Tiene hasta las dos de esta tarde para venir, o mataré a su amigo y luego iré a por usted. Aquí está la dirección_ …

La dirección era clara y concisa, y la carta la firmaba el doctor J. Buckhannon.

Watson, siguiendo las instrucciones, avanzó tan deprisa como su pierna mala y su precario estado de salud se lo permitieron. Ya había pasado una hora desde el mediodía y no podía permitirse perder más tiempo. Empezó a toser y tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Los sucios callejones traseros estaban prácticamente desiertos, y los pocos ojos que se posaron en él sólo mostraban un distante interés. Era un visión incongruente por aquellos lares; un caballero bien vestido que andaba con bastón y una ligera cojera, pero con tal aire de determinación y peligro que prevenía contra cualquier intento de asalto.

Finalmente los callejones lo condujeron a un pequeño almacén situado a unos cientos de metros de la orilla del Támesis, emplazado entre varias estructuras similares. Sin embargo, la descascarada pintura azul de la puerta indicaba que era el que Watson estaba buscando. Por primera vez, vaciló. No tenía una idea clara de cómo acercarse. Una aproximación directa podría provocar que Buckhannon le disparara sin más, y luego a Holmes, y que escapase sin que nadie se enterara.

Sin embargo, Buckhannon evitaba notoriamente la confrontación. Watson era un experto tirador, y Buckhannon un auténtico cobarde que evitaría situarse en la línea de fuego. Pero hasta los cobardes pueden ser peligrosos, y, según la experiencia de Watson, incluso más que un hombre valiente…

Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, consciente de que Buckhannon probablemente ya sabía que estaba allí, Watson sujetó firmemente su bastón con una mano, sacó su revólver con la otra, empujó lentamente la puerta con el hombro y se internó en la oscuridad.


	8. Capítulo 8

**8**

En la oscuridad, Holmes parpadeó y maldijo su estupidez por milésima vez en las últimas horas. Pese a haberle prometido a Watson que tendría cuidado, había salido del estanco para caer prácticamente en los brazos de Buckhannon. El timador asesino había saludado a Holmes como a un viejo amigo, y el detective no pudo hacer nada, no sólo porque tuvo todo el tiempo una pistola firmemente clavada en sus costillas, oculta bajo un periódico, sino porque Buckhannon había amenazado con tomar serias represalias contra Watson y la señora Hudson si Holmes no lo acompañaba en silencio.

El trayecto en coche le pareció interminable, pero, aunque Buckhannon había corrido las cortinas, a Holmes le resultó sencillo memorizar la ruta por los movimientos del carruaje, los ruidos en las calles y los leves aromas de la ciudad. Buckhannon hizo que el cochero se detuviera y, tras bajar, Holmes fue obligado a atravesar un laberinto de callejones hasta llegar al almacén que su captor había reservado. Durante todo el tiempo, el médico demente no había dejado de murmurar amenazas, riendo y hablando más para sí mismo que para Holmes, hasta llegar a una trampilla por la que lo arrojó al interior de una pequeña celda.

Y allí era donde estaba ahora. La celda sólo medía unos cuatro metros de largo por tres de ancho, y si Holmes levantaba los brazos casi podía tocar las tablas del techo con la punta de los dedos, lo que significaba que no medía más de dos metros sesenta.

—Una verdadera prisión —murmuró para sí mientras exploraba minuciosamente el diminuto espacio.

Estaba muy oscuro; la única luz era la que se filtraba débilmente a través de las tablas del techo, y que se iba desvaneciendo a medida que el día llegaba a su fin. Las paredes eran de piedra, frías y húmedas. No había cama ni muebles, y el suelo era mera tierra mojada y compacta. Holmes no había tardado en comprender que la única ruta de escape era a través de la trampilla, que permanecía abierta en lo alto. Sin embargo, Buckhannon había dicho que le volaría los sesos si se atrevía a asomar la cabeza, y su sombra, junto con el crujido de las tablas mientras se paseaba allá arriba con impaciencia, eran prueba más que suficiente de su presencia.

A Holmes le exasperaba saber que no podía hacer nada hasta que su captor se fuera o se quedara dormido. Sabía que podía aguantar despierto mucho más tiempo que una persona corriente, pero la inactividad que suponía tener que esperar a que Buckhannon se durmiera ponía a prueba los límites de su paciencia.

El silencio se vio súbitamente cortado por la risita seca del criminal.

—No se preocupe, señor Holmes —susurró—. No estará solo mucho tiempo. Me las he arreglado para proporcionarle al doctor Watson un mapa que incluso él podrá seguir, y creo que ya oigo sus pasos… ¡Vacila! ¡Guarde silencio o le pegaré un tiro ahí mismo!

El característico clic de una pistola al ser amartillada hizo que el grito de advertencia que Holmes se disponía a lanzar muriese en su garganta. Aguzó el oído y oyó crujir las bisagras de la puerta cuando Watson (definitivamente, era él; su casi imperceptible cojera era inconfundible) entró en el almacén. Holmes cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza; cada fibra de su ser ansiaba gritar una advertencia. Con los ojos de su mente, podía ver a Watson intentando atisbar algo en la oscuridad, revólver en mano, listo para entrar en acción.

Las tablas del techo crujieron cuando el doctor dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes, obviamente esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la semioscuridad del almacén. Holmes intentó pensar desesperadamente en un modo de advertir a su amigo, consciente de que en algún lugar, en la oscuridad, Buckhannon lo apuntaba con un arma y dispararía si a Holmes se le ocurría siquiera hacer ruido al respirar.

—¿Holmes? —La voz de Watson; justo encima de él, en algún lugar a la derecha—. Holmes, ¿está ahí?

El detective sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír lo ronca y cansada que sonaba la voz de Watson; parecía que el breve descanso del doctor no había supuesto una gran mejora en su delicado estado de salud, y Holmes no pudo evitar sentirse responsable.

—¡Buckhannon! —Ahora había una nota más aguda en su voz mientras avanzaba lentamente—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Si le ha hecho daño, le juro que…!

Holmes nunca supo cómo terminaba la amenaza, aunque se lo preguntaría más tarde. Todo lo que oyó fue una potente detonación y la estruendosa respuesta de un revólver muy familiar, y luego unos pies que corrían, y no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Watson!


	9. Capítulo 9

**9**

—¡Watson! —volvió a gritar Holmes.

—Holmes… —Había alivio en su voz—. No pasa nada, viejo amigo… Ha huido. Es un mal tirador, eso seguro… ¿Dónde está usted?

—Aquí abajo, mi querido amigo —respondió Holmes—. En el suelo hay una trampilla, y yo estoy en una celda…

Watson siguió el sonido de su voz hasta encontrar la abertura.

—Ah, aquí está… Bien, saquémosle de ahí…

—Coja mi abrigo, Watson —ordenó Holmes, lanzándole la prenda—. Apuesto a que es bastante resistente…

Watson obedeció y sujetó con fuerza el abrigo mientras Holmes lo usaba para salir de aquel húmedo y helado agujero. Watson lo ayudó a ponérselo de inmediato, pues en el viejo almacén hacía un frío tremendo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Holmes, girándose bruscamente—. ¡Maldita oscuridad! ¡Buckhannon! ¿Dónde está? ¡Buckhannon…!

—Holmes —dijo Watson con voz suave—. Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero me temo que se ha dado a la fuga. Venga, está helado. Necesitamos encontrar un sitio seco y cálido…

Sin embargo, Holmes insistió en registrar el resto del almacén vacío, y después la zona circundante. Watson tan sólo podía observar, preguntándose qué esperaba encontrar el gran detective en la oscuridad. Finalmente, Holmes, irritado, volvió con expresión hosca junto al doctor, que lo esperaba en la puerta de la casucha.

—Perdí su rastro a la entrada de un callejón —explicó, claramente molesto por lo que él consideraba un error suyo—. Usted tenía razón, Watson. Cuando falló el primer disparo, huyó con el rabo entre las patas.

—Afortunadamente, es un mal tirador y un cobarde —dijo Watson. A continuación estornudó y farfulló una disculpa al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Ya lo creo —asintió Holmes, mirando a su compañero—. Espero que no se le presente otra oportunidad como ésta. Mis disculpas, Watson; mi descuido nos ha puesto a ambos en peligro.

—No se mortifique, mi querido Holmes —respondió Watson con jovialidad. Tosió tras el pañuelo—. Opino… que aquí fuera hace un frío terrible...

—Sí —asintió Holmes. Tomó del brazo a Watson y lo condujo hacia el callejón—. Vamos, busquemos un coche que nos lleve a Baker Street… He descubierto que, después de varias horas en esa celda, siento una desesperada necesidad de tomar una taza del excelente té de la señora Hudson…


	10. Capítulo 10

**10**

Tardaron un rato en regresar a la carretera principal, tras lo cual tuvieron que andar otros quince minutos bajo una persistente llovizna hasta encontrar un coche. Para entonces, ambos hombres estaban empapados y temblorosos; Watson se apoyaba por completo en su bastón y tosía penosamente cuando Holmes lo hizo entrar en el coche. Luego subió Holmes y dio unos golpecitos en el techo para indicar al cochero que se diera prisa.

—Buckhannon sigue ahí fuera, en alguna parte, doctor —dijo Holmes con expresión distante—. Me temo que, aunque no sea un auténtico rival para ninguno de nosotros, va a convertirse en una pequeña molestia…

—No esperará que vuelva a intentarlo enseguida, ¿verdad? —preguntó Watson; hablar le raspaba la irritada garganta.

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—No. Creo que planeaba matarlo a usted en cuanto entrara en el almacén, y luego a mí cuando creyera oportuno... Al fallar su primer disparo, le entró el pánico y huyó. Apuesto a que dedicará un tiempo a elaborar su próximo plan. No es un oponente especialmente inteligente.

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con cierta contención, y Watson lanzó una breve y áspera carcajada que se disolvió en otro espasmódico ataque de tos que lo dejó temblando y sin aliento. Preocupado, Holmes se inclinó hacia él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Mi querido amigo —murmuró—, está usted muy enfermo, ¿verdad?

—Un simple resfriado, Holmes —respondió Watson con forzada jovialidad pero escasa convicción—. Estaré bien en cuanto me cambie de ropa y tome una taza de té…

Se interrumpió, tosiendo de nuevo desgarradoramente, luchando por respirar. Holmes se sentó inmediatamente junto a su compañero y lo sujetó por un brazo, horrorizado.

—¡Watson! —exclamó con la voz vibrante de preocupación—. ¡Respire, hombre! ¡Despacio, vamos!

Entre resuellos y jadeos, Watson consiguió recuperar el control de su respiración, pese a los temblores que aún seguían sacudiendo su cuerpo. Holmes lo sostuvo durante todo el trayecto hasta Baker Street.

A su llegada, Holmes pagó rápidamente al cochero y ayudó a Watson a salir del vehículo pese a las débiles protestas que el doctor logró elevar. Holmes abrió la puerta de la casa con un ímpetu mayor del que probablemente pretendía, se quitó el gabán, lo dejó caer al suelo y ayudó a Watson a quitarse su abrigo empapado. Luego, tomándolo otra vez del brazo, cargó prácticamente con él por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

Empujó la puerta, pensando únicamente en hacer que Watson se cambiara de ropa y entrara en calor antes de mandar a buscar a otro médico, pero, al entrar en la habitación, el horror lo paralizó. Watson, exhausto, levantó lentamente la cabeza con expresión inquisitiva y lanzó un jadeo que desencadenó otro ataque de tos.

Buckhannon exhibía una sonrisa cruel. Su pistola apuntaba directamente a Holmes.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —dijo llanamente—. Pasen, cierren la puerta y siéntanse como en su casa…


	11. Capítulo 11

**11**

—Buckhannon —gruñó Holmes—, ¿cómo ha entrado aquí?

—Su casera tuvo la bondad de dejarme pasar —respondió el otro, disfrutando claramente con la impotencia del detective—. Sólo tuve que fingir ser un cliente y aquí estoy, calentándome junto al fuego. Tenía un caballo esperándome en un callejón… Han tardado muchísimo en llegar.

—¿Dónde está la señora Hudson? —preguntó Watson con voz ronca y débil, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón—. Si le ha hecho daño…

Buckhannon soltó una carcajada.

—Relájese, doctor. Está abajo, roncando. Me alegró mucho comprobar aún lleva cloroformo en su maletín… Hoy en día rara vez tengo necesidad de llevar encima mi propio equipo médico. Saco mucho más dinero estafando a la gente acaudalada.

Watson escupió una maldición y un nuevo acceso de tos lo hizo doblarse por la cintura. Habría caído de rodillas si Holmes no hubiera estado sujetándolo por el codo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción retorció el rostro de Buckhannon.

—Oh, vaya, eso no suena nada bien —comentó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—. La bronquitis es muy incómoda, ¿verdad?

—¿Bronquitis? —Holmes levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró a Buckhannon con hostilidad—. ¡Malditos sean sus ojos, señor! ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

—Todo a su tiempo, Holmes —respondió Buckhannon, complacido—. Siéntense, los dos. En el sofá. Mantengan las manos donde pueda verlas…

Agitó la pistola y Holmes, apretando los dientes, obedeció de mala gana, maldiciéndose todo el tiempo por ser triplemente estúpido. Había caído en la trampa de Buckhannon no una, sino dos veces. Y ahora, aquí estaba, prisionero en su propia casa, con un loco apuntándolo con un arma y Watson terriblemente enfermo…

Los ojos de Buckhannon emitían un fulgor peligroso; el hombre creía tener la sartén por el mango. Holmes, apelando al poder de su avasalladora voluntad, puso en orden sus pensamientos y alzó la cabeza, sosteniendo fríamente su mirada.

—Muy bien, señor, ya nos tiene —dijo con calma—. Y ahora, ¿se limitará a dispararnos? ¿O tiene algún plan terriblemente tedioso para hacerme sufrir mientras me mata? ¡Se lo imploro, querido amigo, hágalo ya, antes de que me muera de viejo o de aburrimiento!

Holmes se permitió bajar una mano hasta su lado del sofá, buscando a ciegas cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar como arma. Buckhannon abrió la boca para increparlo, pero se contuvo y esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

—No conseguirá provocarme, señor Holmes —respondió con cautela—. Estuvo a punto de arruinar mi vida en Dartmoor, y tiene fama de ser tan implacable como un sabueso. Me habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo con tal de meterme preso.

—No se sobreestime —dijo Holmes con un desdeñoso resoplido—. Delitos tan insignificantes como los suyos difícilmente harían que malgastara mis energías persiguiéndolo.

Su mano volvió a rozar el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Watson; esperaba encontrar el revólver del doctor, pero en su lugar sólo halló una pequeña botella de cristal. Tendría que servir… Sus delgados dedos se cerraron firmemente en torno a ella y la sacó sin apartar ni un instante los ojos de Buckhannon.

—¡Insignificantes! —El rostro de Buckhannon se encendió—. Eliminar al famoso Sherlock Holmes me convertirá en el hombre más temido de Londres… ¡y quizá deje vivir a su leal biógrafo el tiempo suficiente para que cuente la historia!

—Ésa es una historia que nunca contaré —respondió Watson, su voz poco más que un trémulo susurro—: Ni siquiera le haría el honor de mencionarlo en una nota a pie de página…

El rostro de Buckhannon se contorsionó de furia y avanzó hacia el doctor alzando la pistola como si pretendiera golpearlo. Holmes vio su oportunidad; con un movimiento fluido, se levantó y cogió la pistola con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha descargaba la botella contra la sien de Buckhannon. El arma giró hacia arriba y disparó al techo, haciendo caer sobre ellos una lluvia de yeso y argamasa. De la botella hecha añicos brotó una sustancia maloliente y pegajosa que salpicó a Buckhannon y a Holmes.

Sorprendido por el ataque, Buckhannon dejó que se impusiera su fuerte instinto de autoconservación y se apartó de Holmes, lanzándose hacia la puerta. Holmes se giró, dispuesto a seguirlo, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Watson se movía, como si pretendiera sumarse a la persecución.

Holmes se volvió cuando el doctor intentaba levantarse y se lanzó hacia él justo a tiempo de evitar que cayera al suelo.

Lanzó una maldición; Buckhannon había vuelto a escurrírsele de entre los dedos…

Volvió a centrar su atención en Watson.

Su presa tendría que esperar.


	12. Capítulo 12

**12**

Holmes depositó a su amigo con cuidado en el sofá. El rostro de Watson estaba mortalmente pálido y sus labios mostraban un tinte azulado. Holmes le tomó una mano; tenía los dedos helados. Pero le bastó tocar su frente para confirmar lo que temía: Watson estaba febril y respiraba entre audibles silbidos.

—Dios mío…

La compasión oprimió su pecho y una detestable sensación de impotencia lo envolvió como una sábana de desesperación.

Se obligó a actuar. Se puso en pie de un salto, salió corriendo de la habitación y regresó momentos después con una manta tomada de su propia cama. La echó rápidamente sobre Watson y se vio recompensado por un leve gemido. Con la misma celeridad, fue a por el maletín de cuero negro, que estaba junto a la puerta. Mientras tanto, el enfermo, luchando por recuperar la consciencia, movió la cabeza y tosió.

—Oh, Watson —suspiró Holmes mientras su amigo lo miraba parpadeando, vagamente confuso—. Maldigo mi estupidez. ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba tan mal?

—No… no me di cuenta hasta que subimos al coche —jadeó Watson. El dolor crispó ligeramente su rostro y se aferró involuntariamente el pecho con una mano temblorosa—. Yo… lo siento, viejo amigo… Podría haberlo cogido…

—Lo haré, Watson, a su debido tiempo —prometió Holmes, sacando un termómetro del maletín—. Doctor, debo insistir…

Watson cogió el termómetro a regañadientes y se lo devolvió minutos después. Treinta y ocho grados. Holmes frunció el ceño.

—Debo avisar a alguno de sus amigos médicos —dijo con voz grave—. ¿Tiene algo que pueda tomar para esto?

Watson emitió un jadeo resollante que acrecentó la preocupación de Holmes. Entonces comprendió que el doctor reía sin aliento.

—Usted… rompió mi botella nueva —respondió Watson, señalando la pegajosa sustancia que Holmes aún seguía intentando eliminar de sus manos con un pañuelo—. No, no… No ponga esa cara… Mereció la pena…

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Buckhannon? ¿Tiene bronquitis?

—So… sospecho que sí —resolló Watson con la voz entrecortada—. No… no es tan… serio… como parece. Sólo… incómodo…

Se removió como si quisiera sentarse, pero Holmes lo empujó delicadamente hacia atrás, alarmado por lo débil que su amigo parecía.

—La señora Hudson… —dijo Watson con voz ronca.

—Iré a verla —prometió Holmes—. Descanse un rato, Watson… Llamaré a otro médico en cuanto pueda…

—No es… necesario —jadeó Watson. Pero sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse.

Holmes dudó un momento, escuchando la laboriosa respiración de Watson, antes de lanzarse escaleras abajo. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la señora Hudson y aguzó el oído. Pasó un rato. No hubo respuesta, pero casi podía percibir el sonido de una respiración profunda y regular. Reacio a entrar en la habitación de una mujer (si la buena señora dormía, mejor dejarla en paz), se contentó con saber que la señora Hudson gozaba de buena salud y que probablemente despertaría pronto, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, como máximo.

Holmes subió lentamente las escaleras, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por permitir que una criatura como Buckhannon lo hubiera vencido no una, sino dos veces, ¡y en el mismo día! Abrió la puerta de la sala y encontró a Watson (tonto obstinado) intentando levantarse, temblando visiblemente y con el rostro terriblemente pálido.

—Por el amor de Dios, Watson, siéntese —le dijo con firmeza, cruzando la habitación con tres largas zancadas para empujarlo nuevamente hacia el sofá—. En serio, mi querido amigo, ¿no debería estar en la cama?

—No con ese loco ahí fuera. —Watson se estremeció y giró la cabeza, ahogando una tos seca con su pañuelo—. De… debo ir a examinar a la señora Hudson…

—Está durmiendo —le aseguró Holmes, apoyando un momento la mano en la frente del doctor—. Tiene fiebre, Watson. Necesita descansar. No me será de ninguna utilidad si se fuerza hasta la extenuación. No, no es necesario que suba las escaleras. El sofá es bastante cómodo. Duerma. Le enviaré un mensaje a Lestrade…

Holmes aguardó hasta que Watson cedió, y luego fue hacia la ventana. Echó un vistazo a la calle y, con un agudo silbido, atrajo la atención de uno de sus desaliñados irregulares, a quien encargó ir en busca del inspector y de un médico…


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

El inspector Lestrade, acostumbrado desde hacía mucho a ser convocado a Baker Street con cualquier pretexto, se sintió, no obstante, un tanto indignado ante las perentorias demandas de un joven bribón callejero a quien, en otras circunstancias, podría haber mandado arrestar por robar carteras. Eso, junto con aquel tiempo espantoso, un torpe cochero que se equivocó de camino y un largo día en el Yard lo habían puesto de un humor depresivo. Un arrogante sermón de Holmes (quien, probablemente, lo había citado con la intención de presumir sobre algún caso) reprochándole su estupidez era lo último que el inspector necesitaba en esos momentos.

Llamó a la puerta y aguardó a que la señora Hudson acudiera a dispensarle su acostumbrada bienvenida y ofrecerle una taza de té. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Llamó un poco más fuerte, pensando que quizá la casera estaría atareada en la cocina… pero entonces se abrió la ventana del segundo piso y se asomó Holmes.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Lestrade —exclamó con aspereza—, la puerta está abierta! ¡Sea buen chico y entre!

La ventana se cerró de golpe y Lestrade, con un gruñido, se preguntó si aún era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta y volver a casa, a la cama con su mujer. Aún lo estaba considerando mientras abría la puerta y subía cansinamente las escaleras. Se dirigió a la sala, pensando que su presencia ya había sido sobradamente anunciada (a medio Londres, a juzgar por el volumen de los gritos de Holmes).

—Muy bien, Holmes, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué…? —Se interrumpió en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Watson, que yacía tumbado bajo una manta en el sofá, atendido por uno de los cirujanos del Yard—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—James Buckhannon es lo que ha ocurrido, inspector —replicó Holmes con sequedad—. Parece que ya no necesito que averigüe si escapó.

—Mató a un sargento de servicio. Lo atrajo hasta los barrotes de su celda y estranguló al pobre hombre antes de quitarle las llaves —dijo Lestrade, un tanto distante—. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya hacía un buen rato que se había marchado. En una prisión tan diminuta, apenas hay guardias… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, señor Holmes?

El detective resumió los acontecimientos del día y Lestrade mostró su asombro cuando le describió cómo Buckhannon había accedido a la casa.

—Lo haré colgar por esto, señor Holmes —dijo Lestrade en un furioso susurro—. ¡Por Dios que lo haré!

Holmes se limitó a mirarlo por un momento y, seguidamente, hizo un breve y brusco asentimiento.

—Primero, tendremos que encontrar a ese hombre infernal.

—¿No sabe dónde está?

Holmes se mostró irritado.

—¡Soy detective, no psíquico!

Lestrade murmuró una disculpa y se volvió hacia el sofá, del que el cirujano de la policía, el doctor Whittaker, acababa de levantarse con una expresión ceñuda en su ancho y rubicundo rostro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Holmes, intentando mantener un tono neutral.

—Vivirá —respondió el médico con cierto desdén—. Concuerdo con su autodiagnóstico. Dejemos que este idiota obstinado se trate solo; él sabe lo que hay que hacer.

Dicho eso, el cirujano se marchó ante la atónita mirada de Holmes y Lestrade.

—Voy a tener unas palabras con ese hombre —gruñó Lestrade—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Le dije que, con su forma de tratar a los pacientes, es una suerte que sólo se dedique a los cadáveres —respondió Watson con voz ronca desde el sofá, sobresaltando a Lestrade y haciendo sonreír vagamente a Holmes—. Ese hombre insufrible tuvo la audacia de sugerir que yo sólo estaba fingiendo…

Pronunció la última palabra sin disimular su repugnancia mientras se esforzaba por sentarse. Los miró a ambos y frunció el ceño.

—No se queden ahí mirando—dijo—. ¡Tenemos que salir ahí fuera y encontrar a Buckhannon antes de que mate a alguien más!

—Yo lo haré —matizó Holmes—. Pero usted se quedará aquí. No está en condiciones de andar correteando por la ciudad.

La protesta de Watson se perdió en un acceso de tos, cuya severidad sobresaltó a Lestrade.

—Volveré al Yard —dijo el inspector—. Esta noche sacaré a la calle a todos mis hombres y, si es preciso, a sus mujeres. Lo encontraremos, Holmes.

Cuando Lestrade se dio la vuelta para irse, Holmes lo llamó. Al girarse, el inspector descubrió en el rostro del aficionado una expresión que no estaba acostumbrado a ver. Era… ¿incertidumbre?

—Tenga cuidado, Lestrade —dijo Holmes, removiéndose un tanto incómodo—. Buckhannon es… más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba. Puede ser peligroso…

—Por supuesto, Holmes —asintió Lestrade, y cruzó rápidamente la puerta para volver a la calle.

Lo cierto era que estaba inquieto; si Holmes mostraba esa vaga preocupación por aquel hombre, entonces Lestrade debería estar absolutamente aterrorizado.


	14. Capítulo 14

**14**

Tras ver partir a Lestrade, Holmes se puso a trabajar. Un breve silbido en dirección a la calle convocó a uno de los irregulares más jóvenes y, en quince minutos, todos habían abandonado sus lugares y ocupaciones habituales y recorrían las calles persiguiendo al pícaro galeno que tanto trabajo estaba dando a su estimado empleador.

Mientras tal tarea era llevada a cabo, Holmes se retiró a su dormitorio y salió una hora después ataviado con su disfraz de mendigo, compuesto por varias capas de ropa andrajosa, aunque aparentemente cálida, y una retorcida cicatriz que lo obligaba a cerrar un ojo.

—Watson —murmuró, agachándose junto al sofá.

El doctor giró la cabeza con cansancio, se obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la atenta mirada de Holmes.

—Ah —resolló—, veo que va a ir al teatro, entonces…

Su débil intento de bromear arrancó a Holmes una breve carcajada. Éste se inclinó sobre él y le arregló la manta con cuidado.

—Voy a salir, Watson —dijo en un susurro—. Tengo varios contactos que podrían proporcionarme cierta información sobre este tipo. Es probable que vuelva tarde, así que, por favor, no me espere levantado… y no intente subir a su habitación; puede dormir en la mía.

—¡Oh, deje de preocuparse, Holmes! —rezongó Watson; pero su tono indicaba diversión—. ¿Me hará, al menos, un par de favores?

—Usted dirá —dijo Holmes, ansioso por salir a las calles.

—Llévese mi revólver —dijo Watson, señalando su escritorio, donde descansaba el arma—. Y no vaya, repito, _no_ vaya a por Buckhannon usted solo. ¡Prométamelo, Holmes!

—No lo haré, Watson, se lo prometo —le aseguró Holmes con calma—. Ahora, debo irme. Me ha parecido oír a la señora Hudson moverse ahí abajo, y miedo me da pensar lo que diría si viera a un personaje tan poco respetable como yo en su pensión.

Watson soltó una risita que degeneró en otro ataque de tos, sobresaltando a Holmes.

—Mi querido amigo, procure descansar un poco —dijo el detective cuando el ataque remitió—. Hasta luego.

Salió sigilosamente de la sala, bajó saltando las escaleras y se escabulló por la puerta principal. Encorvó la espalda y, simulando un andar lento y cansino, no tardó en perderse entre la multitud.


	15. Capítulo 15

**15**

Holmes no se había equivocado. La señora Hudson se había recuperado de su espontánea siesta inducida por las drogas y, pese a un ligero dolor de cabeza y cierta confusión en cuanto a lo que había ocurrido, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la sala de estar. Pasó media hora preocupándose por Watson, que, por su parte, no dejaba de insistir en que tomara un analgésico suave de su maletín y descansara un poco. Llegaron a un acuerdo: ella le prepararía el té y descansaría, y él se tomaría ese té y descansaría.

Tras este pacto, Watson despertó un tiempo después, aún en el sofá, con el pecho contraído por la tos. El ataque remitió poco a poco y, con una mano temblorosa, recogió el vaso de agua que le habían dejado en el suelo. Se sentó despacio, gimiendo ante las protestas de sus doloridos músculos, y consiguió tomar un sorbo. La sala estaba a oscuras, salvo por la tenue luz de la lámpara de gas sobre la mesa. Obviamente, la señora Hudson había vuelto a subir en algún momento mientras él dormía. Se incorporó, elevó el gas y encendió otras dos lámparas, proporcionando un acogedor resplandor a la habitación. Avivó el fuego, se ajustó la bata y se acomodó en su butaca, colocó una manta sobre sus rodillas y abrió una novela amarilla.

Leyó durante un rato, pero la jaqueca, la tos y la debilidad general dificultaban su concentración. Finalmente, dejó el libro a un lado y echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea. La medianoche había quedado atrás hacía un buen rato, y ya era cerca de la una de la madrugada. Watson había pensado que Holmes ya habría vuelto para entonces. Intentó no preocuparse. Holmes sabía cuidarse solo.

Se levantó de la silla y paseó lentamente por la habitación. Al fin, el dolor en la pierna donde lo habían herido en la guerra le recordó que, en el momento presente, su salud dejaba mucho que desear, y la opresión que sentía en el pecho lo obligó a sentarse, resollante, para recobrar el aliento. Maldiciendo su debilidad, volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, mirando al techo, preguntándose en qué podría ocupar su mente mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba. Al final, su cuerpo tomó la decisión por él…

Watson se llevó una sorpresa cuando una mano extremadamente fría se posó en su frente, despertándolo en el acto. Lanzó un grito ahogado y empezó a toser, en un esfuerzo por aclararse la garganta y despejar sus pulmones, mientras unas manos gentiles lo sujetaban y lo ayudaban a sentarse.

—Cálmese, Watson… Lo siento; no pretendía asustarlo...

—¡Holmes! —exclamó Watson con voz ronca—. ¡Tiene las manos heladas…!

—No, mi querido amigo —respondió Holmes, meneando la cabeza con adusta diversión—. Es que usted tiene fiebre.

Watson sacudió la cabeza, desechando esa cuestión.

—Eso no importa. ¿Cómo le fue?

—Varias pistas me condujeron a un viejo pub embargado hace tiempo por un banco hipotecario particularmente litigante —respondió Holmes mientras cruzaba la sala hacia su habitación, donde comenzó a despojarse de las diversas capas que componían su disfraz. Alzó la voz para hacerse oír—. Lleva vacío muchos años y se ha convertido en una ruina. Investigué el lugar, pero no entré. Creo que Buckhannon ha forzado la entrada y utiliza el sitio como alojamiento gratuito e ilocalizable.

Una repentina punzada de dolor traspasó el pecho de Watson. Reprimió un grito ahogado.

—¿Ha… ha informado a Lestrade? —preguntó.

Holmes regresó a la sala anudándose la cinta de la bata.

—Mi querido amigo, son las tres de la mañana —sonrió—. Dudo que le hiciera gracia que alguien viniera a interrumpir el sueño que tanto necesita.

—Muy considerado por su parte, Holmes —murmuró Watson. Intentó sentarse, pero cayó hacia atrás con una tos y un gruñido.

—La consideración no ha tenido nada que ver —lo corrigió Holmes—. Lestrade requeriría una orden judicial para entrar en el edificio, lo cual requeriría despertar a un juez. El más próximo es el juez Browne, un hombre mezquino y egoísta que, en el mejor de los casos, rechazaría sin pensarlo cualquier solicitud si eso interrumpiera su preciosa vida hogareña y le causara la más ligera inconveniencia. Perderíamos un tiempo valioso que los agentes pagados por Buckhannon (equivalentes a mis irregulares) aprovecharían para ir a informarlo de nuestras acciones. No; ya he pasado demasiado tiempo esta noche siguiendo su pista y cubriendo mi propio rastro con sumo cuidado. Buckhannon no es tan estúpido como yo me permití creer.

Watson intentó replicar, pero sólo logró emitir un jadeo de dolor y lo sacudió un nuevo golpe de tos. Holmes corrió a su lado y se agachó junto a él, apoyando una mano en la frente de su amigo.

—Creo que le está subiendo la fiebre, Watson —dijo Holmes con voz queda—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Sólo… sólo déjeme dormir, Holmes —jadeó Watson, tembloroso. Tiró torpemente de la manta más gruesa y se arrebujó en ella—. Só… sólo necesito… descansar… un poco.

Holmes frunció el ceño.

—Disculpe que ponga en duda su diagnóstico, doctor…

El detective se levantó, fue hacia los estantes y seleccionó uno de los gruesos textos médicos del doctor. Recorrió el índice con un dedo delgado y pasó vivamente las páginas, leyendo con celeridad. Repasó otros cuatro textos sin quedar satisfecho. Se preguntó cómo podían los médicos realizar cualquier diagnóstico con tanta información contradictoria sobre síntomas y tratamientos.

Oyó a Watson emitir un leve gemido y volvió al sofá. Observó con expresión ceñuda al otro hombre revolverse débilmente, atrapado en alguna pesadilla febril. Volvió a gemir. Su respiración producía un sonido estertóreo en su pecho. Holmes, frustrado e impotente, lanzó una maldición. Al final decidió emplear el viejo método de empapar una compresa en agua fría y aplicarla a la frente de Watson. El doctor se agitó, pero no despertó.

Holmes acercó al sofá una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó a velar en silencio al enfermo Watson mientras su mente daba vueltas al problema de cómo atrapar a Buckhannon. Sí, el tunante se había escondido en un edificio público abandonado, prácticamente sin defensa aparente, pero… Ese "pero" se había enquistado en su mente. Que aquel hombre lo hubiera engañado dos veces en un día era algo que irritaba inmensamente al orgulloso detective, pero también era una muestra de la tenacidad y habilidad de su oponente; en cada ocasión, Holmes y Watson habían salido indemnes más por suerte que por habilidad. Quizá no fueran tan afortunados la próxima vez…

Holmes pasó la noche humedeciendo la compresa con agua fresca en un esfuerzo por mantener baja la fiebre que devastaba al doctor. No durmió, ni fumó ni tocó el violín como normalmente habría hecho, sino que mantuvo una constante vigilancia, con la mitad de su mente puesta en Watson y la otra mitad en Buckhannon (y la mitad del genial cerebro de Holmes valía el doble que el de la mayoría de los hombres).

Finalmente, mucho después de que despuntara el alba y de que el sol se alzara hasta colgar a baja altura en el cielo invernal, Watson tosió, se agitó, gimió, volvió a toser y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su inquisitiva mirada se encontró al fin con la de Holmes y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sus dedos tocaron la fría y húmeda compresa y la comprensión se instaló en su expresión.

—Ah —dijo con una voz ronca que sonaba ligeramente más fuerte que la noche anterior—. Fiebre…, supongo…

—Sí —dijo Holmes—. Creo que ya ha cedido, pero necesita descansar y recuperar las fuerzas. Llamaré a la señora Hudson para que prepare un desayuno ligero, y luego, a descansar.

—Estoy cansado de descansar —protestó Watson, quitándose la compresa mientras se esforzaba por sentarse—. ¿Vamos a ir hoy a arrestar a Buckhannon?

—Mi querido amigo —sonrió Holmes—, mucho me temo que tendrá que quedarse al margen. No está lo bastante bien para salir de casa. Lestrade y yo podremos apañárnoslas con el arresto; será bastante simple. ¡No! —Holmes alzó una mano, acallando la protesta de Watson—. No malgaste su aliento intentando discutir conmigo. Sea sincero, doctor, ¿permitiría que me aventurase ahí fuera si fuese yo quien estuviera en su situación?

—Dudo que me escuchase, en cualquier caso —replicó Watson, encogiéndose de hombros con cansancio.

Holmes se permitió otra pequeña sonrisa, fue hacia la puerta y pidió a gritos el desayuno, sobresaltando ligeramente a Watson. El doctor se incorporó despacio, rechazó con un gesto la ayuda de Holmes y fue hacia la mesa, ante la que se sentó pesadamente, resollando. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se inclinó hacia delante en un intento de facilitar su respiración. Holmes lo observó por un momento y luego se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, frente al doctor.

—Debería quedarse en casa y descansar, Watson —murmuró.

—Y usted, Holmes, debería dormir más, comer apropiadamente, fumar menos, prescindir de la cocaína y dejar de pasar noches a la intemperie con harapos de mendigo —replicó el doctor; la parrafada lo dejó sin aliento.

Holmes reprimió un comentario chistoso y convirtió su rostro en una fría máscara sin emociones.

—Watson, por favor; debo concentrarme en el caso. No… no deseo… agravar su estado… arrastrándolo a la calle con este frío sólo para presenciar un simple arresto.

La señora Hudson escogió ese momento para entrar, portando la bandeja del desayuno y los periódicos de la mañana. Se movió afanosamente por la estancia, colocando platos y cubiertos, atizando el fuego y abriendo las cortinas para permitir que los débiles rayos del sol invernal penetraran en la habitación.

—Ahí tienen, caballeros —dijo con alegría—. Y ahora, asegúrense de desayunar bien. Ambos necesitan fuerzas, ¡pero especialmente usted, doctor!

La casera abandonó la habitación con prestancia mientras Watson ocultaba su ruborizado rostro tras su taza de café y Holmes alargaba ya la mano hacia los periódicos, ambos ignorando estudiadamente las tostadas y los huevos cocidos que tenían ante sí.

Watson dio un sorbo a su café, pero estaba tan caliente que abrasó su irritada garganta. Lanzó un jadeo, se atragantó y se dobló hacia delante, tosiendo por (a su parecer) millonésima vez. Por fin, cuando pudo respirar, se enjugó maquinalmente las lágrimas, alzó la cabeza y descubrió que Holmes lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y recelo.

—Watson, yo…

El doctor levantó una mano, masajeándose el pecho con la otra.

—Holmes —dijo con voz ronca—, sólo… sólo prométame que tomará buenas notas… para… para mis diarios…

Volvió a doblarse, casi incapaz de respirar en medio del ataque de tos que lo azotaba. De pronto, sintió que las delgadas y fuertes manos de Holmes asían sus brazos y, prácticamente, lo levantaban en vilo. Se vio llevado hacia el sofá y obligado a tumbarse. Varios cojines y almohadas aparecieron tras su cabeza y sus hombros, sirviéndole de apoyo, y una manta lo cubrió rápidamente.

—Tome —dijo Holmes, poniendo un vaso de agua en sus temblorosas manos—. Al menos, beba esto.

—Y… usted… debería comer…

—Lo haré, Watson, lo haré. Y luego iré a la farmacia y le traeré otro frasco de ese potingue maloliente, y usted se lo tomará y descansará.

—¿Y usted…?

—¿Yo? Yo iré a buscar a Lestrade, una orden judicial y a Buckhannon.


	16. Capítulo 16

**16**

Watson se encontraba recostado en el sofá, contemplando a Holmes con los ojos semicerrados mientras éste picoteaba con desgana el desayuno, se tomaba varias tazas de café y se ponía finalmente en pie de un salto.

—Enviaré un telegrama a Lestrade para decirle que se reúna conmigo con una orden judicial —anunció Holmes, paseándose rápidamente por la habitación—. Mientras Lestrade lleva a cabo su tedioso papeleo (pues temo que en este caso deba seguirse a rajatabla), tendré tiempo de ir a la farmacia y…

Exhausto, Watson sólo pudo levantar una mano y aferrar la manga de Holmes cuando el detective volvió a pasar frente a él, obligándolo a detenerse y agacharse.

—¿Qué ocurre, viejo amigo? —preguntó Holmes al instante, con los ojos brillantes por la cafeína y el entusiasmo por el caso.

—Disfraz… —susurró Watson, con una mueca de dolor—. Lleve… disfraz. A la… farmacia. Por si… él está…

—Calle, Watson —lo tranquilizó Holmes—. Es una sabia sugerencia… y falta media hora para que abra la farmacia, así que tengo tiempo…

Holmes se zambulló en su dormitorio mientras Watson echaba una cabezada. Cuando volvió a salir, llevaba una peluca canosa, gruesas patillas, gafas de montura metálica, una larga bufanda y una raída levita gris. Watson se quedó mirándolo un momento, preguntándose cómo conseguía esconder con tanta efectividad sus característicos rasgos con poco más que polvos y masilla.

—No tardaré mucho —le prometió Holmes con seriedad—. Descanse tranquilo, Watson. Le prometo que volveré antes de reunirme con Lestrade.

—Só… sólo… tenga cuidado.

Watson lo vio partir, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí, y rezó por la seguridad de su amigo, aunque sólo hubiera ido a hacer un simple recado…


	17. Capítulo 17

**17**

Para inmenso alivio de Watson, Holmes regresó en veinte minutos. Lo despertó con suavidad, algo sofocado, lo cual sugería que había ido y venido de la farmacia prácticamente corriendo.

—Ni rastro de Buckhannon —dijo Holmes, en respuesta a la inquisitiva mirada de Watson—. Lestrade no debería tardar en llegar con la orden…

Watson asintió, comprensivo. Tomó una buena dosis del espeso jarabe que Holmes le había comprado y se obligó a tragarlo con una ligera mueca. Holmes ya se estaba despojando del disfraz y, mientras lo hacía, llamaron a la puerta. La señora Hudson vino a avisarlos.

—El inspector Lestrade desea verlos, doctor —dijo a media voz—. ¿Se encuentra lo bastante bien para recibir visitas?

—Sí, por supuesto, hágalo entrar, por favor —dijo Watson, intentando alisarle el pelo a toda prisa, repentinamente consciente de lo arrugadas que estaban su ropa y su bata.

La señora Hudson hizo pasar amablemente al inspector de Scotland Yard y cerró tras él la puerta de la sala. Watson indicó a Lestrade que tomara asiento, ahogando la tos tras el pañuelo. Lestrade compuso una mueca de conmiseración.

—Espero que no esté pensando en acompañarnos esta mañana —comentó—. No se ofenda, doctor, pero tiene un aspecto terrible…

—Mejor que el que tenía hace dos días —replicó Watson, odiando lo ronca que sonaba su voz—. Me gustaría ir… ¡pero Holmes me tiene prácticamente atado a este sofá!

—Y si intenta seguirnos, lo haré de verdad —terció Holmes, saliendo de su dormitorio mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta—. Lestrade, ¿tiene la orden?

—Por supuesto —respondió Lestrade—, y fuera hay un coche de la policía que nos llevará allí enseguida. Ya he dispuesto una docena de hombres en el vecindario, listos para entrar en acción a mi señal.

—Esperemos que Buckhannon no los identifique —dijo Holmes con aspereza—. Preveo un arresto relativamente sencillo… pero no correremos riesgos.

Fue hacia el paragüero del rincón, donde tenía varios mapas, bastones, un florete y otros objetos de interés. Seleccionó su bastón más pesado, el _Abogado de Penang_ reforzado con plomo. Luego cogió su arma de un tiesto de la chimenea y la cargó con cuidado. Miró a Watson, que lo observaba con aprensión.

—Estaremos bien, viejo amigo —le prometió con voz jovial—. Buckhannon está atrapado, como la rata que es. Quédese aquí; seguramente regresaremos en una o dos horas.

Lejos de apaciguarse, pero consciente de que poco podía hacer al respecto, Watson asintió de mala gana. Deseaba ir con todas sus fuerzas, vigilar la espalda de Holmes, estar presente en caso de que lo hirieran; pero, por otra parte, no quería ser una carga, el eslabón débil de la cadena que rodearía a Buckhannon y lo haría bailar al extremo de una soga por sus crímenes.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo con voz ronca—. Todos.

—Lo tendremos —asintió Holmes.

Y dicho eso, se marcharon.

Watson aguardó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta principal para levantarse y subir lentamente a su habitación para vestirse. Aunque no pudiera tomar parte en el arresto, estaría preparado por si algo salía mal…


	18. Capítulo 18

**18**

Transcurrió una hora, dos, tres. Watson ya había pasado un tiempo asegurándose de que su maletín estuviera bien provisto, y de tener a mano una jarra y una palangana de agua limpia en la mesa del comedor… por si acaso. Se paseó un rato por la habitación hasta que, entre toses y resuellos, se vio obligado a sentarse en su butaca. No podía concentrarse en la lectura ni en la escritura, ni en ninguna de sus distracciones habituales, y se preguntó si era este estado de intensa actividad mental, combinado con un agudo aburrimiento, lo que ocasionalmente llevaba a su amigo a hacer uso de la solución al siete por ciento que Watson tanto aborrecía…

Al final se había quedado medio dormido, contemplando el fuego, cuando unos frenéticos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron bruscamente, haciéndole lanzar un grito ahogado. Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que Holmes y Lestrade se fueran. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven agente entró como una tromba, con la cara colorada, el rubio cabello sudoroso pegado a la cabeza y los ojos azules desorbitados por el pánico.

—¡Doctor Watson! —exclamó—. ¡Señor! Yo… nosotros…

—Lo siento, doctor —dijo la señora Hudson, que venía sin aliento detrás del joven—, no pude detenerlo, él…

—Está bien, señora Hudson —respondió Watson, sombrío, echando ya mano del abrigo, el bastón y el maletín—. Algo ha ido mal en el arresto, ¿verdad?

—El hombre no estaba solo, señor —dijo el chico, con voz lloriqueante—. Consiguió refuerzos… Hay un montón de hombres heridos, señor, el cirujano de la policía no da abasto. Por favor… Por favor, venga…

—Ya voy, muchacho, cálmese —lo consoló Watson—. Muéstreme el camino y llame… llame a un coche…

La tos lo interrumpió, pero el agente ya bajaba ansiosamente por las escaleras. La señora Hudson lo contemplaba, evaluándolo con la mirada.

—Sabe que no está en condiciones de corretear por la ciudad, ¿verdad? —le dijo, resignada.

—Por eso iremos en coche —replicó Watson con jovialidad.

—Asegúrese de que está bien. ¿Lo hará?

—Estoy… estoy seguro de que Holmes está bien.

Dicho eso, Watson inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza y siguió al agente por las escaleras. El muchacho ya había llamado a un coche, al que Watson subió sin demora, reprimiendo un grito ahogado cuando su pecho protestó, encogido por el frío aire del exterior.

El agente indicó la dirección al cochero y le ordenó partir a galope tendido.

—¿Cómo… cómo se llama, muchacho? —preguntó Watson con un resuello.

—Lancer, señor. Robbie Lancer.

—¿Puede contarme qué ha ocurrido?

—No estoy seguro, señor —respondió Lancer, desviando la mirada—. Nos dijeron que sería un arresto sencillo, pero que el hombre era peligroso. Cuando nos acercamos al viejo pub, las tablas cayeron repentinamente de las ventanas. Debía de haber media docena de hombres dentro. Abrieron fuego… Fue sangriento, señor… Muy sangriento…

—Tranquilo, hijo —dijo Watson, apoyando una mano amable en el hombro del joven, que respiraba entrecortadamente—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó con Holmes y Lestrade?

Lancer sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, señor. Al final entramos. Nos quedamos a cargo de los dos hombres que quedaban vivos mientras el señor Holmes y el inspector iban a buscar a ese otro tipo… ¿Buckhannon?... Oímos un disparo que venía de la cocina. Cuando entramos, el inspector estaba tirado en el suelo, con el pecho cubierto de sangre, señor, y no pudimos encontrar al señor Holmes ni al otro tipo por ninguna parte…

Ahora Lancer estaba temblando, y Watson reconoció los primeros signos de una conmoción. Se guardó sus abruptas preguntas en cuanto a dónde podían haber ido Holmes y Buckhannon e hizo lo que pudo para consolar al agente.

—Le agradezco que haya venido a buscarme —dijo amablemente—. Ha hecho lo correcto.

—El inspector dijo que usted tenía que saber lo ocurrido —dijo Lancer, desviando nuevamente la mirada—. Dijo que podría ser útil…

—Eso espero, Lancer —suspiró Watson, deseando que el coche fuera aún más deprisa—. De verdad, eso espero…


	19. Capítulo 19

**19**

Finalmente, Lancer ordenó al cochero detenerse cerca del río, en una zona más tranquila de los muelles, lejos de los puertos principales, más concurridos, y condujo a Watson por una serie de estrechos y tortuosos callejones y calles secundarias. Watson apenas logró reprimir un escalofrío; incluso a la luz del día, el lugar transmitía una sensación de sordidez, ruina y desesperación. Si Buckhannon quería un lugar discreto, oscuro y apartado en el que esconderse y planear sus maldades, no podría haber encontrado otro mejor en todo Londres. La mayoría de los edificios parecían haber sido deshauciados y, probablemente, muchos de ellos ya estaban vacíos.

El viejo pub era una construcción oscura y ominosa, con las ventanas tapiadas con tablas y el tejado parcialmente hundido. Los pasos de Watson resonaban sobre los adoquines, y el vello se le erizaba en la nuca. Una antigua y conocida sensación se apoderó de él; ese sexto sentido que le advertía del peligro, de que algo no iba bien. Había demasiado silencio y sentía que se estaba metiendo en una trampa.

—Maldición…

Se detuvo y tosió, apoyándose pesadamente en el bastón. Ni siquiera con los coches, que no habrían podido pasar por las estrechas calles que él acababa de recorrer, habrían tenido tiempo los hombres del Yard de llevarse a todos sus heridos y asegurar el perímetro. Además, sabía que Lestrade no habría abandonado tan pronto la búsqueda de Holmes; a decir verdad, esa zona debería estar plagada de hombres del Yard buscando a Holmes y a Buckhannon.

—Lancer —graznó Watson. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y volvió a intentarlo—: ¿Lancer?

No hubo respuesta. Watson se dio la vuelta y se encontró solo en la calle. Murmuró una maldición y se volvió hacia el pub. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornada, y dentro sólo alcanzaba a ver oscuridad. Sacudió la cabeza; demasiado fácil. Buckhannon ya lo había pillado así en el almacén. En aquella ocasión, Watson sólo había sobrevivido porque Buckhannon era un pésimo tirador.

Así que, aferrando aún su maletín, decidió rodear la casa. Al final encontró una ventana que tenía una tabla desprendida. Sin ruido, pasó el brazo por el hueco y puso el maletín en el suelo. A través de las tablas de las ventanas se filtraba luz suficiente para permitirle ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, pasó a través del estrecho hueco y aterrizó con ligereza en la zona donde antiguamente se ubicaba el bar. Se atragantó al respirar y se sacó rápidamente el pañuelo del bolsillo, apretándolo contra la boca para contener un jadeo, resistiendo la urgencia de toser; no podía delatar su presencia tan pronto…

Abrió su maletín, sacó el frasco de jarabe y tomó un trago, esperando que bastara para mantener la tos a raya el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo un minucioso registro. Era obvio que "Lancer" le había mentido; no había ni el más mínimo indicio de que allí hubiera tenido lugar un tiroteo. Watson se preguntó si el chico sería realmente un agente; parecía demasiado joven… y el uniforme podía proceder de un auténtico y desafortunado policía… Lestrade había dicho que tenía agentes en la zona; cabía la posibilidad de que Buckhannon hubiera pagado a unos cuantos compinches para deshacerse de los hombres del Yard antes de que ellos llegaran al pub. Y Holmes y Lestrade habían entrado, ignorando que carecían totalmente de respaldo. Watson maldijo en silencio a Buckhannon mientras sacaba el revólver y comenzaba el registro.

No halló nada en la antigua y polvorienta zona del bar, salvo muebles rotos, una paloma muerta y un par de ratas. El empapelado amarillo colgaba a tiras de las paredes, revelando el yeso resquebrajado y ennegrecido por el moho, un testimonio de la creciente humedad que debía de estar pudriendo lentamente el edificio entero. Watson se preguntó distraídamente si los sótanos y los cimientos estarían inundados; el pub estaba justo a la orilla del Támesis, y los cimientos debían de estar por debajo del nivel del agua. Era probable que, cada vez que subía la marea, el agua se filtrara y erosionara aquella vieja casa ruinosa un poco más.

Watson decidió dejar atrás su maletín, oculto tras la deteriorada barra, para poder sostener el revólver con una mano y el bastón con la otra. Se agachó y se acercó a la puerta con sigilo, ignorando las punzadas de protesta de su pecho mientras se esforzaba por controlar su respiración. Se asomó por el umbral, apuntando con el revólver.

Más allá de la puerta había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, el cual debió haber servido, sin duda, de alojamiento para los huéspedes. A su derecha estaba la puerta principal, ligeramente entornada. A su izquierda, las escaleras. Watson contempló los peldaños, inseguro; parecían podridos y muchos estaban rotos. Dudaba que fueran seguros; si Buckhannon estaba allí, tenía que estar en el primer piso.

Delante de él había otra puerta completamente abierta. Se deslizó hacia ella, oculto entre las sombras, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Se agachó junto al umbral e intentó atisbar el interior de la estancia. Parecía ser una modesta sala de estar, más allá de la cual probablemente habría una cocina.

Pasito a pasito, Watson entró cautelosamente en la sala. Definitivamente, ésa era la guarida de Buckhannon; en un rincón había una cama improvisada, además de una jarra de agua, varios libros y prendas de ropa desperdigadas alrededor. El antiguo médico, huyendo de la ley y decidido, en primer lugar, a vengarse del detective asesor que lo había atrapado, había venido a Londres con ese único propósito en su mente. Luego, con toda probabilidad, dejaría el país, a juzgar por el baúl de viaje que había en el rincón. Buckhannon era un hombre adinerado, pues había obtenido grandes beneficios asesinando a pacientes ricos y ancianos. Para un hombre como él, aquel entorno miserable sólo era una necesidad temporal.

Watson volvió a ahogar una tos de camino a la cocina, deseando que sus resuellos no fueran tan sonoros. En cuanto traspasó el umbral, su atención se vio atrapada por la visión de una trampilla abierta en el suelo de madera y lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Otra vez no… —murmuró, recordando la diminuta celda en la que Buckhannon había metido a Holmes el día anterior, en el almacén.

El crujido de una tabla a sus espaldas le recordó, demasiado tarde, que había bajado la guardia. Watson se dio la vuelta al tiempo que una forma oscura se lanzaba hacia él. Apretó el gatillo sin pensar. Se oyó un jadeo de sorpresa y dolor, y luego algo pesado cayó sobre el doctor. Watson se desplomó con un grito; su cabeza chocó con fuerza con el borde más alejado de la trampilla y, mientras perdía la consciencia, lo último que sintió fue la ingravidez, cayendo en la oscuridad con su asaltante…


	20. Capítulo 20

**20**

 _Frío…_

 _No_ , se corrigió. _Un frío infernal_.

—Creo que vuelve en sí.

La voz le resultaba familiar, pero sonaba distante. La voz sonaba cansada y preocupada…

 _Auch… mi cabeza_ …

—¿Watson?

Otra voz, más familiar que la primera, con un atisbo de preocupación.

 _Vete… me duele la cabeza… no puedo pensar… ¿por qué hace tanto frío?_

—¡Watson!

—¿Eh…?

Watson se obligó a abrir los ojos y se arrepintió al instante; la tenue luz de una vela, que alguien sostenía sobre su cabeza, lo deslumbró y tuvo que levantar una mano para protegerse los ojos. La vela se apartó bruscamente y la luz se atenuó, así que bajó la mano e intentó abrir los ojos. Aún le dolían, pero no había otro modo de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Sólo entonces reconoció los rostros preocupados que se cernían sobre él.

—H… Holmes… Lestrade…

—Bienvenido, viejo amigo —dijo Holmes, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Nos ha tenido preocupados un buen rato, doctor —dijo Lestrade—. De… debió darse un golpe terrible…

Incluso en la semioscuridad, Watson pudo ver lo pálido que estaba el inspector. Levantó una mano y aferró su brazo, intentando incorporarse. Sin embargo, se le nublaron los ojos y, enseguida, dos pares de manos lo sostuvieron y volvieron a tumbarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el suelo; parecía hallarse sobre una especie de mesa, y su cabeza descansaba sobre algo suave; por el fuerte olor a tabaco, probablemente se tratara de la chaqueta de Holmes. El detective se inclinó sobre él, apoyando una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

—Con calma, Watson —le advirtió—. Sospecho que tiene usted una contusión bastante fea.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Watson, confuso.

—¿No lo recuerda? —preguntó Holmes con suavidad.

Watson hizo una pausa, intentó sacudir la cabeza y lo lamentó al instante, pues se le nubló la vista y tuvo que luchar contra una creciente sensación de mareo. La mano de Holmes oprimió suavemente su hombro hasta que la sensación pasó y Watson fue capaz de volver a abrir los ojos.

—Ha estado usted un tanto insistente, mi querido amigo —sonrió Holmes—. Ya me ha hecho dos veces la misma pregunta...

Watson intentó fruncir el ceño y su cabeza experimentó un lanzazo de agonía que le hizo proferir un grito ahogado. Holmes y Lestrade se sobresaltaron, alarmados, pero él levantó una mano para contenerlos. Se tocó la frente con cautela y dio un respingo al experimentar una intensa sacudida de dolor, procedente de lo que obviamente era una fea laceración con hematoma subdérmico y contusión resultante… Casi sonrió al sentir que su proceso mental comenzaba a aclararse.

—Se cayó, Watson —estaba diciendo Holmes, en algún lugar por encima de él, hacia la izquierda—. Buckhannon lo empujó al sótano y usted se golpeó la cabeza en el marco de la trampilla…

—¡Buckhannon…! —jadeó Watson cuando los recuerdos cayeron sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos—. Él… ¡ah!

Volvió a llevarse bruscamente la mano a la cabeza y lanzó un gemido; sintió el chichón caliente y la sangre seca bajo los dedos. No cabía duda de que el corte había sangrado profusamente, como suele ocurrir con las heridas en la cabeza.

—¡Relájese, Watson! —le espetó Holmes. La preocupación hizo que su tono fuera más rudo de lo que pretendía—. Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero tiene que calmarse… Cuando cayó aquí, cubierto de sangre, creímos…

Su voz se apagó y Watson comprendió entonces por qué ambos hombres estaban tan horriblemente pálidos. Su entrada debió de ser monumental. Experimentó un nuevo escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba extrañamente empapada.

—¿Buck… Buckhannon? —dijo, tosiendo. Reprimió un suave gemido; la actividad hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

—Acabado —respondió Lestrade; parecía aliviado—. Tiene usted una puntería diabólica, doctor… Está muerto, gracias a Dios, pero cuando ambos cayeron…

Se interrumpió con una mueca, y Holmes se limitó a mover admonitoriamente la cabeza. Watson se estremeció y volvió a toser, y esta vez no pudo reprimir un gemido ante el dolor que eso produjo en su cabeza y en su pecho. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaron Holmes y Lestrade, pero decidió ignorarla.

—L… Lestrade —susurró, deseando que su voz no sonara tan terriblemente débil e indefensa—. Lancer… El a… agente Lancer… dijo que usted estaba… herido…

—Lo siento, doctor… No conozco a ningún agente con ese nombre…

—Un engaño, entonces —dijo Holmes con suavidad—. Mi querido amigo, pese a lo mucho que me alegro de verlo, me temo que lo han traído aquí con un pretexto… Aunque, obviamente, el arresto no fue tan sencillo como yo esperaba…

Watson cerró brevemente los ojos, maldiciéndose por haber bajado la guardia con tanta facilidad. Sintió que Lestrade se desplazaba un poco.

—Holmes —murmuró el inspector con voz preocupada—. Holmes, el agua… sigue subiendo…

 _¿Agua? ¿Qué agua?_

—Watson —La presión de la mano de Holmes sobre su hombro aumentó ligeramente—, tiene que permanecer consciente, querido amigo; nuestra situación empeora y debemos encontrar un modo de salir de aquí…

—¿Holmes? —gimió Watson, intentando aferrarse desesperadamente a la coherencia—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Holmes bajó los ojos.

—Estamos en el sótano, debajo de la casa —explicó—. La escalera que lleva a la cocina se derrumbó hace tiempo. No pudimos encontrar una salida… y el sótano, al parecer, ya no es hermético. Nos encontramos demasiado cerca de la orilla del Támesis… y está subiendo la marea.

Watson oyó un suave chapoteo cuando Holmes se movió. Al volver ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el corazón le dio un vuelco y lanzó un gemido de consternación. El detective estaba hundido hasta las rodillas en un agua sucia cuyo nivel subía sin parar.


	21. Capítulo 21

**21**

Holmes miró a su alrededor. La única vela que solía llevar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para investigar habitaciones oscuras apenas iluminaba el lóbrego sótano. La estancia era bastante grande, pero sin duda no tanto como el sótano bajo la zona del bar, donde se habían almacenado de forma segura los barriles de bebida. El nivel del agua había ido aumentando a razón de unos cinco centímetros cada media hora. Holmes y Lestrade estaban en el sótano desde hacía tres o cuatro horas, pues habían decidido entrar en el viejo pub al ver que los refuerzos no llegaban. Lestrade le había rogado cautela, pero la impaciencia de Holmes acabó imponiéndose.

Su error había sido separarse. Cuando Holmes oyó a Lestrade lanzar un grito de terror en la cocina, corrió hacia allí sin pensar y fue obligado a entrar en el sótano anegado a punta de pistola.

Holmes recordó con amargura cómo Buckhannon se había burlado de ambos, incapaces de escapar de la progresiva inundación, explicándoles lo lento, frío y doloroso que era morir ahogado mientras el nivel del agua iba subiendo. El antiguo médico les había descrito con abierto regocijo cómo se apoderaría de ellos la hipotermia mientras intentaban mantenerse a flote, entumeciendo sus miembros y nublando sus mentes hasta que la inconsciencia los venciera y se hundieran como piedras en las profundidades.

También recordó el miedo helado que sintió en la boca del estómago al oír que alguien se movía con sigilo en el piso de arriba y reconocer el característico andar ligeramente renqueante antes de escuchar los ahogados resuellos. Holmes había reprimido el impulso de llamarlo; Buckhannon seguía cerca, al acecho, y no quería distraer a Watson. Había oído el alarido de rabia de Buckhannon al arremeter contra él como un salvaje. El sobresalto les hizo lanzar a él y a Lestrade un grito ahogado, y, cuando sonó el disparo y, segundos después, dos cuerpos cayeron en su improvisada prisión, Holmes, en contra de su naturaleza, se había aferrado al brazo de Lestrade.

Holmes había ido inmediatamente hacia ellos a través del agua. Le alivió ver que Buckhannon estaba muerto. Watson, mortalmente pálido, tenía un profundo corte en la sien que sangraba mucho, e incluso en su inconsciencia luchaba por respirar. Holmes lo levantó a toda prisa, agradeciendo que el agua no fuera aún lo bastante profunda en aquel momento para cubrir al comatoso doctor.

Lestrade lo había ayudado a preparar una cama improvisada con dos tablas de madera manchadas por la humedad y un par de viejos barriles podridos (por desgracia, demasiado deteriorados para subirse a ellos y llegar hasta la trampilla, observó Holmes). Estaba claro que el sótano se inundaba a diario, a juzgar por las señales del agua en las paredes y el hedor general a agua estancada.

Holmes, sosteniendo la vela lo más alto que podía, se acercó a la pared, frunciendo el ceño. El sótano era hondo; al menos cinco metros desde el suelo hasta el techo, y Holmes consideró que Watson había sido muy afortunado al no haber sufrido heridas más serias al caer. Probablemente, aterrizar sobre el cuerpo de Buckhannon le había salvado la vida.

—Holmes, por el amor de Dios, hombre, traiga aquí esa luz, ¿quiere? —dijo Lestrade con impaciencia.

—Inspector, intento hallar un modo de salir de aquí —replicó Holmes—. Ahora que ya no corremos el riesgo de que Buckhannon nos vuele la cabeza si intentamos escapar, esa trampilla abierta sigue siendo nuestra mejor, por no decir única, opción para salir de este agujero infernal.

Lestrade respiró hondo, se apretó el puente de la nariz y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Pues dígame, si es tan amable, ¿de qué modo va a ayudarnos esa pared? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—Mire —Holmes levantó la vela—, ¿no lo ve?

—No veo nada.

—Yo veo la marca del nivel del agua—respondió Holmes, y se volvió hacia la pared para examinarla de cerca—. Una marca claramente definida, indicativa de la inundación diaria a la que está sometido este sótano, y una evaluación definitiva de la cantidad de agua que suele entrar en nuestra prisión.

Holmes se dio la vuelta, vagamente consciente de que el nivel del agua subía ahora aún más rápido y le llegaba a las caderas. Lestrade, varios centímetros más bajo que Holmes, estaba hundido hasta la cintura en aquella agua apestosa, que lamía los bordes de la tosca cama de Watson. Sin duda, a medida que subía el nivel del río, lo hacía también el del agua que entraba en el sótano.

—Holmes, esa marca nos indica que el nivel del agua subirá unos cuatro metros —comprendió Lestrade—. ¡El edificio entero acabará en el río cualquier día!

—Pero no hoy —respondió Holmes con calma—. Además, en este momento ésa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Suponiendo que la media docena de hombres que usted dispuso como apoyo estén incapacitados, debemos asumir que nadie más sabe que estamos aquí. Por lo tanto, tendremos que escapar por nuestra cuenta.

—Usted ya ha intentado subirse a mis hombros —gruñó Lestrade, masajeándose significativamente el hombro izquierdo— y hemos decidido que eso no funciona. Además, no hay garantías de que pudiera regresar a tiempo con ayuda.

Señaló la rápida ascensión del agua, y Holmes asintió.

—El mismo motivo que dio pie a nuestro improvisado y húmedo apaño podría ser también lo que nos saque de esta situación —respondió crípticamente Holmes, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa.

Apoyó con delicadeza una mano en el hombro de Watson y, tal como esperaba, los apagados ojos del doctor, aun nublados por el dolor, la enfermedad y la fatiga, se volvieron hacia él.

—Watson —dijo Holmes con suavidad—, lo lamento, mi querido amigo, pero me temo que debo pedirle que se siente... El agua está subiendo muy deprisa y pronto cubrirá su lugar de descanso…

—Cla… claro —dijo Watson, distante.

Holmes rodeó gentilmente los hombros del doctor y lo ayudó a sentarse con cuidado. El movimiento, pese a su suavidad, fue excesivo; Watson lanzó un jadeo y emitió un leve gemido, y se habría caído de la mesa si Lestrade no lo hubiera cogido rápidamente por un brazo, sujetándolo por el otro lado.

—L… lo siento —tartamudeó Watson, temblando, tosiendo—. L… lo… siento...

—Tranquilo, viejo amigo —le dijo Lestrade con calidez—. Vamos… vamos a sacarlo de aquí enseguida…

El inspector miró a Holmes, esperanzado. El detective asintió.

—Debemos esperar —les dijo a ambos, sujetando firmemente a Watson para mantenerlo derecho—. Cuando el agua haya subido lo suficiente, podremos alcanzar la trampilla. No me cabe duda de que Buckhannon pretendía evitar tal eventualidad cerrándola sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, sigue abierta, así que tenemos una buena oportunidad para escapar si mantenemos la cabeza por encima del agua el tiempo suficiente…

—Tendremos que nadar durante un rato —dijo Lestrade, inseguro.

—N… no puedo…

El doctor comenzó a inclinarse hacia el agua. Holmes lo sujetó con firmeza. Estaba sentado al borde de la mesa, con las piernas ya sumergidas. Holmes se sentó a su lado con cuidado y la madera produjo un crujido de protesta. Como ya imaginaba, no podría resistir el peso de los tres si intentasen ahorrar fuerzas posponiendo un poco más el momento de tener que mantenerse a flote en el agua. Watson se dejó caer sobre él con un gemido, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Holmes, incapaz de mantenerla erguida. El detective lo sostuvo con un torpe abrazo.

—¿Watson? ¡Siga con nosotros, doctor! —exclamó Holmes. Tiró de él para enderezarlo un poco más y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

—Holmes… No… no puedo… —dijo el doctor con voz ahogada, y empezó a toser.

Holmes frunció el ceño. Watson estaba terriblemente pálido y podía sentirlo temblar bajo su ropa empapada. La lívida marca en su frente resaltaba incluso bajo aquella tenue luz, y a Holmes lo alarmó el modo en que parecía estar luchando por respirar. Holmes sabía que Lestrade y él tenían buenas oportunidades de sobrevivir a una exposición prolongada al agua fría sin más consecuencias que un ligero resfriado, pero Watson parecía estar ya prácticamente acabado…

Watson se obligó a levantar la cabeza para enfrentarse a su preocupada mirada, y Holmes sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Holmes —dijo el doctor con voz ronca—, no sé nadar.


	22. Capítulo 22

**22**

—Yo diría que está usted a punto de aprender, doctor —replicó Lestrade con rudeza—. Holmes, el agua…

—Lo sé, Lestrade —respondió lacónicamente Holmes con voz queda.

Ahora el agua entraba a raudales en la estancia, probablemente a través de alguna grieta en la pared o en el suelo. No podían hacer nada más. Pese a estar sentados sobre la mesa, a Holmes y a Watson el agua les llegaba hasta la cintura. Lestrade también se había subido a la mesa y estaba arrodillado sobre ella, temblando violentamente. A esas alturas, los tres ya estaban calados hasta los huesos. Holmes sostenía la vela lejos del creciente nivel del agua, memorizando la disposición de la habitación y, lo más importante, la ubicación de la trampilla, que era su única oportunidad de supervivencia.

Un ruido extraño atrajo la atención de Holmes. Antes de que su brillante cerebro pudiera advertirle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, las tablas de madera sobre las que se encontraban se astillaron de repente. Los barriles se desmoronaron y los tres hombres se vieron lanzados a las túrgidas aguas.

Holmes reaccionó con rapidez; bajó las piernas y se puso de pie, sin soltar a Watson, arrastrando al doctor hacia la superficie mientras ambos tosían y escupían agua. Lestrade emergió un instante después, tambaleándose, hundido casi hasta el pecho en el agua helada. La vela se había apagado y perdido; la única luz de la que disponían ahora era la que se filtraba a través de la trampilla que se abría hacia la cocina.

Watson se aferró a la chaqueta de Holmes, y éste intentó pensar desesperadamente en alguna palabra de consuelo cuando el doctor, de pronto, se estremeció y se quedó exánime. Holmes gritó y lo agarró antes de que volviera a desaparecer bajo la superficie.

—¡Lestrade! ¡Ayuda!

—Oh, Dios —Lestrade avanzó hacia ellos y sujetó a Watson por el otro lado—. Holmes, tenemos que salir de aquí…

—¡Soy muy consciente de ello, inspector! —le espetó Holmes—. El pánico no nos ayudará, y menos a Watson. ¿Sabe nadar?

—Sí —asintió Lestrade—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve un motivo para…

—Una habilidad, una vez aprendida, rara vez se olvida —le dijo Holmes, sujetando mejor a Watson mientras el agua subía hasta sus hombros—. Cuando el agua haya subido lo suficiente, usted pasará por la trampilla y yo le entregaré a Watson.

—Bien —asintió Lestrade, comenzando ya a flotar—. ¿Y qué hacemos… con el cuerpo de Buckhannon?

—Vuelva más tarde a por él, si debe hacerlo —replicó Holmes con sequedad—. Por mí, puede pudrirse aquí.

Lestrade, tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, no malgastó el aliento en recriminar la actitud de Holmes hacia su potencial asesino. Aún quedaba más de medio metro para que el agua alcanzara su máximo nivel. Entre él y Holmes lucharon por mantener a Watson a flote; en sus breves momentos de lucidez, el doctor intentaba hacerlo por su cuenta, pero hasta Lestrade podía ver cómo se debilitaba rápidamente. Estuvieron a punto de perderlo varias veces al soltarse y sumergirse bajo la superficie, pero una y otra vez el inquebrantable Holmes volvía a sacarlo.

Después de un agonizante e interminable lapso de tiempo, Lestrade nadó hacia delante y levantó los brazos hasta rozar con los dedos el borde de la trampilla. Al segundo intento, casi sollozó de alivio al hallar un asidero. Recurriendo a sus últimas reservas de energía, se agarró a él, sacó la otra mano del agua y, finalmente, consiguió izarse. Sin pérdida de tiempo, se dio la vuelta, se puso boca abajo y extendió los brazos hacia el sótano. Watson, apenas consciente, alzó los suyos hacia él, alentado por Holmes, y Lestrade, sujetando las muñecas del doctor, tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Watson consiguió agarrarse al borde de la trampilla y, una vez arriba, se derrumbó prácticamente sobre Lestrade.

Lestrade depositó al doctor en el suelo con cuidado y se volvió a tiempo de ver salir a Holmes por el hueco, temblando y chorreando. El detective se dio la vuelta y dio una patada a la puerta de la trampilla, que se cerró con un golpe seco y retumbante que estremeció ominosamente la casa.

Lestrade permaneció quieto, apoyándose sobre las manos y las rodillas, demasiado agotado incluso para hablar, mientras Holmes se acercaba rápidamente Watson. El inspector vio cómo levantaba la cabeza del doctor y la acomodaba con delicadeza en el hueco de su brazo, sosteniéndolo mientras éste tosía, sofocado, temblando sin control. Lestrade se incorporó, tambaleante, y desapareció en la habitación contigua. Regresó con una brazada de mantas y ropa. Sacudió una de las mantas y envolvió rápidamente a Watson con ella.

—La ropa de Buckhannon está ahí —señaló Lestrade—. Le sugiero que se quite esa ropa mojada, Holmes… ¡No, por una vez, no discuta! No nos será de ninguna ayuda si sufre una hipotermia. No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de él.

Holmes dejó cuidadosamente a Watson en el suelo y se levantó. Observó a Lestrade mientras se quitaba la camisa empapada, se secaba lo mejor que podía y empezaba a ponerse una seca extraída del equipaje de Buckhannon. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿La ropa de un muerto, inspector Lestrade?

—A caballo regalado no se le mira el dentado, señor Holmes.

Holmes soltó una seca carcajada y entró en la habitación contigua para cambiarse. Lestrade enrolló rápidamente una chaqueta, se inclinó sobre Watson y se la puso bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada improvisada. Luego lo cubrió con la otra manta que había cogido de la cama de Buckhannon. Watson gimió y se agitó.

—¿Holmes?

—Estoy aquí, viejo amigo. —El detective apareció junto a Lestrade, abrochándose el último botón de una chaqueta que era casi dos tallas demasiado ancha y demasiado corta para su delgada y larguirucha figura—. Pronto lo sacaremos de aquí…

—Mi… mi maletín… en… en el bar…

—Lo traeré —se ofreció rápidamente Lestrade.


	23. Capítulo 23

**23**

Holmes vio irse a Lestrade y se volvió hacia Watson, que se agitaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Watson, debe permanecer despierto —le dijo, hablando despacio y con voz clara—. Al menos, hasta que lo hayamos llevado a casa…

Watson musitó algo entre dientes y tosió débilmente; Holmes suspiró, comprendiendo que la zambullida en el agua helada no le había hecho ningún bien a la ya deteriorada salud del doctor. Al ver que la tos no cedía, Holmes se inclinó hacia él, alarmado, y lo incorporó rápidamente, aliviando la presión en su pecho.

—Tranquilo, Watson, tranquilo —murmuró—. Eso es… Respire…

El acceso remitió, pero Holmes siguió sosteniéndolo mientras Watson, desplomado sobre él, completamente agotado, respiraba estentóreamente, entre horribles resuellos. Lestrade reapareció con el maletín y, por un instante, se quedó allí embobado, hasta que se vio traspasado por la fulminante mirada de Holmes. Reaccionó de inmediato.

—Voy a ir a buscar al primer agente que encuentre y a pedir un coche —anunció—. Haré que un cirujano de la policía (¡uno bueno!) se reúna con nosotros en Baker Street…

El inspector salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta. Holmes abrió el maletín; le complació encontrarlo bien surtido, pero experimentó cierta vacilación en cuanto a qué hacer primero. Watson pareció percibir su turbación y sacó un brazo de la manta, agarró el maletín y lo acercó hacia sí. Señaló una botella con una mano temblorosa.

—Lo primero —dijo con voz ronca—, antiséptico. Limpie la herida… El agua estaba sucia…

—¿No preferiría tomar primero un calmante? —preguntó Holmes, sacando la botella indicada.

—N… no puedo arriesgarme… a perder la consciencia…—respondió Watson, luchando por pronunciar las palabras entre penosos jadeos.

—Tranquilo, mi querido amigo—dijo Holmes, aplicando un poco de antiséptico de olor intenso a una bola de gasa de algodón—. Por favor, no malgaste su aliento… Bueno; supongo que esto va a ser terriblemente doloroso…

Watson tragó saliva y lanzó un siseo cuando Holmes comenzó a limpiar la lívida herida con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, retirando con cuidado la costra de sangre y la mugre del agua del río. Satisfecho con su obra, y complacido al ver que la herida no era demasiado profunda, Holmes tiró la gasa manchada por encima del hombro.

—V… vendas —jadeó Watson.

—Ya se me había ocurrido —replicó Holmes, enarbolando un rollo de vendas de crespón y un trozo de gasa limpia—. Me temo que no quedará tan pulcro como le suele quedar a usted, pero tendrá que bastar…

Holmes colocó la gasa sobre la herida y Watson levantó una mano temblorosa para sujetarla allí, permitiendo a Holmes usar ambas manos para envolverla cuidadosamente con la venda y atarla con el mayor esmero posible.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Holmes, viendo que los ojos de Watson comenzaban a cerrarse—. ¡Permanezca despierto, Watson! Necesito su ayuda. ¿Qué hago ahora?

De nuevo, una mano temblorosa se alzó y tocó una de las botellas del maletín.

—Esto… para…

Watson se interrumpió, tosiendo, y Holmes destapó rápidamente la botella, sostuvo la cabeza de Watson con una mano y usó la otra para ayudarlo a tomar un sorbo de la pestilente medicina directamente de la botella.

Puesto que no había mucho más que pudiera hacerse en el húmedo y ruinoso pub, Holmes se contentó con sentarse sobre sus talones, con la cabeza de Watson descansando en sus rodillas, en un intento de facilitar su torturada respiración, mientras escuchaba el rumor del agua en el exterior y debajo de ellos. Cuando por fin volvió Lestrade, acompañado por el inspector Gregson, un sargento y un agente, Holmes jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de ver llegar a Scotland Yard a la escena del crimen.


	24. Capítulo 24

**24**

—Hay un carruaje esperando a menos de cinco minutos, señor Holmes —informó Lestrade sin demora—. ¿Cómo… cómo está el doctor Watson?

—Estará mucho mejor si podemos llevarle a algún lugar cálido y seco —respondió Holmes, echando un vistazo al hombre semiconsciente que yacía ante él—. Watson… Watson, viejo amigo, es hora de irse…

Watson parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Por un instante, pareció desconcertado; luego asintió, vacilante. Holmes lo ayudó a levantarse y lo sujetó cuando el mareo amenazó con hacerlo caer nuevamente al suelo.

Holmes lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia la salida del decrépito edificio. Fuera ya estaba oscureciendo, y Holmes, sobresaltado, se dio cuenta entonces de todo el tiempo que habían pasado en aquel frío, húmedo y horrible sótano. Lestrade, que llevaba el maletín negro de Watson, los guió hacia el coche que los aguardaba, mientras Gregson y los demás se quedaban atrás para investigar el viejo pub.

A medio camino, Holmes sintió que los temblores de Watson cesaban de repente. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetar a su amigo cuando éste se desplomó y lo cogió rápidamente en brazos.

—¡Lestrade! —exclamó.

El inspector se giró en el momento en que Holmes levantaba al doctor, comprobando así la legendaria fuerza del detective.

—Por aquí, Holmes —le indicó Lestrade, acelerando el paso—. Ya le he pedido al doctor Knightsbury que se reúna con nosotros en Baker Street. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—Podemos apresurarnos, Lestrade —replicó Holmes, un tanto jadeante, mientras llevaba a Watson en brazos por las callejuelas oscuras—. ¡Espero que el cochero tenga un caballo veloz!

No tardaron en llegar al coche, un gran vehículo de cuatro ruedas, no tan rápido como un carruaje de dos, pero infinitamente más cómodo, y por lo menos los protegería del frío. La respiración de Holmes formaba una nube ante su rostro mientras Lestrade subía al coche y, entre los dos, levantaban a Watson. Holmes se metió dentro, gritó una orden al cochero y cerró de golpe la puerta del carruaje, que salió disparado calle abajo. Lestrade había conseguido recostar a Watson en uno de los asientos y registraba anárquicamente el maletín del doctor.

—A menos que esté usted licenciado en Medicina, Lestrade, le sugiero que deje en paz sus cosas —le dijo Holmes, sentándose junto a Watson y manteniéndolo derecho cuando el coche dobló bruscamente una esquina.

—Busco las sales —murmuró Lestrade—. Creo que debemos despertarlo… Está completamente inconsciente… No puede ser bueno…

Holmes suspiró, cogió el maletín y sacó una botellita de un bolsillo lateral. Lestrade, ligeramente avergonzado, vio cómo Holmes la destapaba y la movía bajo la nariz de Watson. Al cabo de un rato, el doctor hizo una mueca de disgusto y tosió, intentando apartarse del acre aroma. Holmes volvió a tapar la botella y se la arrojó descuidadamente a Lestrade. Sus dedos aferraron la manga aún húmeda de Watson.

—Permanezca despierto, Watson —dijo con firmeza—. Casi hemos llegado. Podrá descansar en casa.

—Buckhannon… —murmuró Watson—. ¿Dónde… dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Holmes intercambió con Lestrade una mirada de preocupación. Luego, el inspector se asomó por la ventana y gritó al cochero que fuera más rápido. El resto del viaje duró sólo unos minutos, pero a Holmes y a Lestrade les pareció toda una vida. Al fin, el coche se detuvo traqueteando ante su alojamiento de Baker Street, y Holmes apremió al semiconsciente Watson a salir del coche y entrar en la casa. La señora Hudson ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta, retorciéndose ansiosamente las manos.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó al ver el lastimoso aspecto de los tres hombres—. ¡Pasen, pasen! Prepararé té caliente… Ya hay unas mantas calentándose junto a la chimenea en la sala de estar, y el doctor Knightsbury, del Yard, está aquí…

—Gracias, señora Hudson —dijo Lestrade, saludándola cortésmente con la cabeza mientras Holmes murmuraba algo que podría haber sido un agradecimiento y subía con Watson prácticamente a cuestas por las escaleras.


	25. Capítulo 25

**25**

El detective abrió la puerta de la sala de una patada y el fuego, que ardía poderosamente en la chimenea, lo recibió con una maravillosa ráfaga de calor. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo helado que estaba. También se dio cuenta de que se encontraba exhausto; su poderosa capacidad de observación prácticamente había desaparecido: acababa de reparar en la presencia de otro hombre, un anciano caballero con bigote blanco y una leonina melena plateada, que se levantó del sofá para saludarlos.

—Mi querido amigo, usted debe de ser el señor Holmes —tronó el hombre con profunda voz de barítono—. Soy el doctor Knightsbury, cirujano de la policía, con consulta en Harley Street. Rápido, lleven a este pobre hombre a esa cama de allí…

Holmes, demasiado cansado para hablar, obedeció sin pronunciar palabra ni molestarse en señalar que era su dormitorio al que el doctor se refería. Por Watson, lo cedería sin pensar.

—¿H-Holmes? —dijo Watson con voz ronca, levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No hable, Watson, ya acabó todo. Estamos en casa —murmuró Holmes, sosteniendo uno de los brazos del doctor sobre sus hombros mientras lo conducía a la habitación contigua—. Ya es hora de que descanse…

Ambos entraron tambaleándose en el dormitorio y Holmes, con ayuda de Knightsbury, depositó cuidadosamente a Watson en la cama. El anciano doctor examinó rápidamente a su paciente y volvió hacia Holmes sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Querido amigo, está usted helado y al borde del colapso —declaró—. Vaya a ponerse ropa seca, siéntese junto al fuego y beba un poco de té. Luego lo examinaré a fondo.

—Usted ocúpese de Watson —replicó Holmes, luchando contra el cansancio—. ¿Está…?

—Hablaré con usted después —respondió el doctor con firmeza, poniendo una bata en las manos de Holmes y empujándolo suave pero insistentemente hacia la puerta—. Déjemelo a mí. Lo llamaré enseguida. ¡Ahora vaya a calentarse!

Holmes se vio expulsado de su habitación, demasiado aturdido para discutir. Lestrade ya se había acomodado en la butaca de Watson, envuelto en una manta, y tomaba a sorbos un té caliente ante la aprobadora mirada de la señora Hudson. Holmes pronto se encontró igualmente envuelto en mantas, tomando té, mientras su respetable casera los colmaba de atenciones como una madre a unos hijos descarriados.

Lestrade no tardó en empezar a cabecear, adormilado por el calor del fuego, más que bienvenido tras haber estado nadando en un sótano helado. A decir verdad, Holmes no pretendía ponerse tan cómodo y, definitivamente, no tenía intención de seguir el ejemplo de Lestrade. Por lo tanto, se sintió de lo más molesto consigo mismo cuando el suave contacto de una mano en su hombro lo despertó.

—Siento despertarlo, señor Holmes —dijo la señora Hudson, apartando la mano con premura—, pero el doctor Knightsbury desea verle…

Holmes apartó rápidamente las mantas y saltó de la silla antes de que ella hubiera acabado de hablar. La señora Hudson suspiró, se agachó para recogerlas y las colgó en un tendedero frente al fuego para volver a calentarlas. Lestrade no dio muestras de agitación, así que sonrió y lo dejó descansar.


	26. Capítulo 26

**26**

Holmes abrió bruscamente la puerta de su dormitorio, ganándose una mirada ligeramente reprobadora por parte de Knightsbury. El alto detective fue hacia la cama con paso vacilante, retorciéndose las manos en una manifestación inconsciente de su preocupación. Clavó los ojos en el ocupante de la cama y dejó que su analítica mente le dijera lo que necesitaba saber.

Watson yacía allí, casi tan blanco como las sábanas, descansando sobre tantas almohadas que estaba casi sentado. En torno a su cabeza había un vendaje limpio y pulcro, y varias mantas cálidas cubrían su cuerpo. Un fuego bajo ardía en la chimenea, caldeando la habitación. Knightsbury comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín. Holmes ya había observado que era más grande y mucho más recargado que el de Watson; era obvio que Knightsbury tenía una cartera de clientes más adinerados.

—Me ha dicho que tiene bronquitis —informó Knightsbury a Holmes mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas—. Coincido con su diagnóstico, pero también tiene una conmoción severa. Le he administrado una fuerte dosis de láudano para el dolor y para hacerle dormir un rato. Tiene algo de fiebre, aunque temo que pueda ser engañosamente baja debido a lo helado que estaba cuando llegó. La fiebre podría subir de golpe. Si eso ocurre, llame al médico más cercano. Yo ya he mandado aviso a tres colegas muy competentes, todos a menos de cinco calles de aquí, que acudirán de inmediato a su llamada.

—Pero se recuperará —dijo Holmes con voz queda, plantado junto a la cama.

Knightsbury cerró su maletín con un chasquido y se volvió hacia Holmes.

—Si es fuerte, sobrevivirá —respondió sin rodeos—. La herida de la cabeza es relativamente superficial y ni siquiera requirió puntos. Se curará sin ningún otro tratamiento; dudo que le quede siquiera una cicatriz. Pero la bronquitis y la fiebre podrían ser peligrosas; no estaba hipotérmico cuando llegó, lo cual es una bendición, pero si la fiebre comienza a subir, llame a un médico e intente bajarla con compresas frías.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Intente despertarlo de vez en cuando y dele de beber agua templada o té suave para evitar la deshidratación—recomendó Knightsbury—. Si es necesario, adminístrele láudano o morfina pura para el dolor; si no puede inyectárselos usted mismo, al menos haga que los beba.

—Estoy familiarizado con el procedimiento de la administración de inyecciones —respondió Holmes, un tanto exasperado—. ¿Algo más?

—No se agote, señor Holmes —dijo Knightsbury afablemente—. No le será de ninguna ayuda si se fuerza hasta desfallecer. Parecía peligrosamente cerca de ello cuando llegó. Necesita entrar en calor, comer una comida decente y dormir un poco.

Holmes decidió no responder. Knightsbury levantó su maletín y fue hacia la puerta.

—Enviaré mi factura a Scotland Yard —dijo el doctor, cerrando tras de sí.

Holmes lo escuchó intercambiar unos cumplidos con la señora Hudson antes de oír cerrarse la puerta de la sala de estar y, momentos después, la puerta principal, con un distante golpe seco. La casa quedó sumida en el silencio; sin duda, la señora Hudson estaría ocupada en la cocina y Lestrade seguiría durmiendo en la sala de estar. Holmes se despojó rápidamente de la ropa que había sacado del equipaje de Buckhannon y la sustituyó por la suya. Por añadidura, se puso una bata para estar más caliente. Luego se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Watson.

—¿Watson?

No hubo respuesta: su amigo dormía profundamente y el único sonido en la habitación era su acompasada, aunque laboriosa, respiración. Holmes extendió una mano, vaciló y luego le arregló un poco las mantas. Watson ni siquiera se movió.

Se oyó un golpecito en la puerta. Holmes lo ignoró. Eso, empero, no disuadió a la señora Hudson, que entró a pesar de todo, portando una bandeja de té, que apoyó en la cadera mientras abría la puerta.

—Todavía dormirá durante un rato —comentó mientras empezaba a disponer tazas y platillos sobre la cómoda—. Y usted debería dormir un poco, ¿sabe?

Holmes no respondió. Ella puso en sus manos una taza de té y colocó una manta sobre sus hombros antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Holmes bebió el té sin saborearlo realmente. Se levantó como un autómata y se sirvió otra taza.

Encontró numerosas pequeñas tareas que hacer (atizar el fuego, clasificar sus apuntes, mirar por la ventana), pero, invariablemente, siempre acababa volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

Pasaron las horas y, finalmente, Lestrade entró en la habitación para despedirse antes de regresar a su casa. La señora Hudson se fue a dormir, pero Holmes continuó su vigilia junto a la cama, a la tenue luz de una lámpara de gas. El fuego crepitaba, manteniendo la habitación confortablemente cálida pese al frío del exterior.

Sentado a los pies de la cama, Holmes se recostó contra uno de los postes y levantó cuidadosamente las rodillas hasta la barbilla, procurando no molestar a Watson.

—Oh, Watson —suspiró al fin, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser usted?

No hubo respuesta. Holmes no la esperaba. Escuchó, con el pecho oprimido por la pena, la áspera respiración de Watson, interrumpiéndose intermitentemente con cada laboriosa inhalación.

Holmes casi se había adormilado, sentado a los pies de la cama, cuando un ruido, tan leve que podría haberlo soñado, le hizo levantar bruscamente la cabeza. Volvió a oírlo; un suave gemido.

—¿Watson?

Holmes se acercó rápidamente a la cabecera, se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre el doctor.

—¿Watson?

La única respuesta fue otro gemido, y Holmes extendió la mano hacia la lámpara de gas para subir ligeramente la luz. Se le heló el corazón; Watson parecía dormir, pero temblaba un poco, y su semblante, antes pálido, estaba cubierto por un leve rubor. Holmes apoyó una mano en su frente y lanzó una pintoresca maldición. La fiebre estaba subiendo, tal como Knightsbury había temido.

Holmes se levantó en el acto, vertió un poco de agua de la jarra de su aguamanil en un gran tazón de porcelana china y sacó un pañuelo limpio de una gaveta. Empapó el material en el agua fría, lo escurrió, lo dobló y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la frente de Watson. El agua humedeció ligeramente el borde del vendaje. Holmes pensó en quitárselo, pero decidió no hacerlo; si Watson empezaba a delirar, no quería causar más daño a aquella herida tan reciente.

Knightsbury había dicho que llamara a un médico, pero Holmes sabía, por amarga experiencia y por sus conversaciones con Watson, que no había mucho que un médico pudiera hacer para controlar la fiebre; al menos, no más que el propio Holmes, que contaba con los suministros y manuales médicos de Watson. Cogió rápidamente el maletín de Watson y sacó el termómetro. Había observado a Watson lo bastante a menudo para saber cómo tomar la temperatura. Aun así, tuvo que sostenerlo en su sitio mientras Watson gemía y murmuraba febrilmente. Holmes comprobó la lectura: cuarenta grados. Lanzó otra maldición; era la temperatura máxima y podía ser peligroso. Echó las mantas hacia abajo y desabrochó el cuello del camisón de Watson, que Knightsbury, obviamente, le había hecho ponerse antes de administrarle un misericordioso sedante.

—Watson —dijo Holmes, hablando con voz clara y pausada—. Watson, viejo amigo, soy yo… Holmes… ¿Puede oírme?

No hubo más respuesta que un gemido y una tos convulsiva que lo hizo respingar. Renovó la compresa fría y, preocupado, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama.

La noche transcurrió lentamente, pero Holmes no descansó, y prosiguió su vigilia. Al fin, cuando ya el amanecer asomaba por el horizonte, la fiebre de Watson empezó a ceder tras alcanzar unos críticos cuarenta y un grados. Holmes casi se desplomó a los pies de la cama cuando Watson se sumió finalmente en un sueño normal y sereno, no inducido por las drogas ni roto por febriles desvaríos.


	27. Capítulo 27

**27**

Holmes despertó varias horas después, descubriendo que el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y que, en algún momento, alguien había colocado una manta sobre sus piernas. Bostezó. Se sentía cansado y dolorido tras haber dormido apoyado contra el poste de la cama, con las piernas extendidas, cerca de Watson, todavía profundamente dormido. Holmes se levantó con cuidado y se sorprendió cuando los familiares ojos castaños parpadearon y se abrieron en respuesta a sus movimientos.

—¿Watson?

—¿Holmes?

La voz que le respondió era poco más que un graznido, pero arrancó una radiante sonrisa a Holmes, que ocultó dándose la vuelta para llenar un vaso de agua.

—Tome, beba esto —dijo.

Watson cogió obedientemente el vaso con dos manos temblorosas y bebió despacio, haciendo una mueca al tragar.

—¿Salimos del sótano…?

—¿Cuánto recuerda? —preguntó Holmes, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Los recuerdos de Watson eran difusos, como mínimo, y Holmes lo puso al tanto de todo lo más brevemente que pudo, antes de dar por terminada la conversación al notar que a Watson volvía a costarle respirar.

—Más tarde, viejo amigo —le prometió Holmes—. Ahora, descanse.

—Usted… usted tiene que hacer lo mismo —resolló Watson con énfasis—. Use… mi cama…

—Siempre médico, nunca paciente —replicó Holmes con una breve carcajada—. Muy bien. Si así duerme más tranquilo…

No obstante, Holmes esperó hasta asegurarse de que Watson se había vuelto a dormir y respiraba con normalidad antes de irse a la sala de estar con una manta y tumbarse en el sofá para echarse una siesta, sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que había estado las últimas semanas.

X X X

Pasaron casi dos semanas antes de que Watson pudiera volver a deambular por la casa como de costumbre. Una noche, ya tarde, él y Holmes se encontraban en la sala de estar, sentados junto a la chimenea. Watson estaba escribiendo las notas del caso en un diario mientras Holmes fumaba distraídamente, contemplando el fuego y respondiendo las ocasionales preguntas de Watson cuando la memoria de éste flaqueaba.

—Hay algo que aún no entiendo —comentó Watson, dejando la pluma para mirar a Holmes—. ¿Quién era ese chico al que Buckhannon pagó para atraerme a la casa?

—He estado trabajando en eso —respondió Holmes, ausente, sin apartar los ojos del fuego—. Cuando Lestrade y yo acabamos tan desafortunadamente encerrados en el sótano, Buckhannon no dejó de alardear y provocarnos. Sin embargo, no hizo alusión a su inminente llegada, y pareció sorprenderse cuando oyó que alguien se movía por el pub. Pensó que habíamos traído más agentes con nosotros.

—Pero… si Buckhannon no pagó al chico para que se hiciera pasar por agente de policía, ¿quién lo hizo? Esta vez no había indicios de que Buckhannon tuviera un ayudante.

—En efecto —Holmes se quitó la pipa de la boca y estudió la boquilla con expresión pensativa—. Watson… No deseo alarmarlo, pero creo que hay alguien en Londres que planea nuestra mutua desaparición.

—¡Cielos, Holmes! ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

—Quiero decir, mi querido amigo, que hay quien planea los crímenes y quien los lleva a cabo. Puede que no siempre se trate de la misma persona. En varios de nuestros últimos casos he visto indicios de una mente más grande trabajando entre bambalinas… como una sombra en las calles de Londres. Presiento que, en este caso, esa persona estaba al tanto de los actos de Buckhannon y, aunque no se hallaba directamente involucrada, aprovechó la oportunidad para atentar contra nuestras vidas.

Watson se quedó momentáneamente paralizado. Un horrible pensamiento pasó por su mente.

—¿Moriarty? ¿Moran? —susurró.

—El primero está muerto y el segundo en una prisión colonial —respondió Holmes sin ambages—. Lo he comprobado. No… Me temo que su ausencia dejó una inesperada vacante en los escaños más altos de la jerarquía de la sociedad criminal… He trabajado mucho para impedir que esa vacante quedara cubierta pero, al parecer, alguien pretende ocuparla, si es que no lo ha hecho ya… Ha planeado nuestra muerte para evitar que nos entrometamos en sus asuntos.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —preguntó Watson, en voz baja. En ella vibraba una nota de determinación—. Holmes, esta vez no tengo intención de huir al continente…

—No lo haremos —repuso Holmes, mirando finalmente a su amigo—. Nos quedaremos. Fingiremos ignorar lo que sospecho. Y observaremos, reuniremos pruebas y sacaremos conclusiones. Y, cuando llegue el momento, actuaremos.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras los dos hombres contemplaban el fuego.

—Holmes…

—¿Sí, Watson?

—Cuando vayamos a por esa persona, quienquiera que sea… hágame el favor de intentar evitar los sótanos.

—Sí, Watson.

Holmes ocultó una sonrisa volviendo a meterse la boquilla de la pipa entre los dientes mientras Watson cogía su diario y reanudaba la escritura.

FIN


End file.
